Stay Forever With Me
by PiercetheKellinQuinn
Summary: "I won't let you push me away." Vic held onto the sobbing boy. "Why not? My past is dangerous... I'M dangerous..." He croaked. Vic buried his face into the crook of neck. "I promised you the day we met that in the end of it all, we'll be safe and sound. I'm not going to break that promise." Vic/Kellin M for rape, cursing, and sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Vic Fuentes!"

I felt my body twitch as I heard the snap of a ruler meet contact with my desk, and I lazily opened an eye and parted my lips, letting out a small groan. I glanced up at Ms. Hyde, and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. Damn, she didn't look so pleased. Her lips were pursed, and the wrinkles between her eyebrows were really entertaining to watch.

"Sup?" I said almost too confidently. "What's UP is that we are trying to review for our Physics test, and you decide to take a nap." I bit my lip lightly and glanced down at my lap as I sat up more straight. I didn't say anything else, afraid I was going to be a smart ass again.

I glanced up at Ms. Hyde again one last time, my brown eyes trying to find the last bit of kindness she could give up to forgive me, but when she pulled out her detention slip, I slammed my head down on the desk in defeat. She stuck the note to my head, turning around and trotting down the rows of desks back to the front of the room.

"Nice one, dick wad." I glanced to the side, and found my brother, Mike, start to chuckle, and he covered his mouth with his fist, quickly giving Ms. Hyde an innocent smile when she looked over her shoulder to see who was talking. She finished rubbing the chalk off the board, and then turned to face us. I glanced at the detention sheet, before grumbling and crumbling it with my fist.

When Ms. Hyde started to ramble about how a study guide was due next Thursday, I felt Jaime tug back on my shirt, and stuff something down it, making me grunt lightly. "Damn, you!" I grumbled back, but we exchanged smirks, and I straightened out and reached behind me, waving out the small object. I kept glancing up so the old bat wouldn't get suspicious.

"A note? Really?" I glanced back over my shoulder, and his hand waved side to side impatiently. "Just read it, then meet me down in the lunch room." I sighed, and glanced over at my brother, who was whispering to Tony, our best friend since we were practically born.

"Vic!" "Yes ma'am?" I glanced to her, and gulped lightly, but a cheeky grin spread on my face, and she rolled her eyes. As the bell rang, we all got up, and I adjusted my backpack strap on my shoulder, walking and strolling right past a pre occupied Ms. Hyde.

When she glanced up at me, it was too late. I smirked and wiggled my fingers at her, before hurrying off. I glanced down, opening the note, and starting to read it.

'Party at Jaime's; 10 o' clock. You in?'

I stuffed the note in my pocket, and ran my fingers through my hair. I pushed past other students through the hallways, trying to find the bathroom and then go meet Tony. I pushed against the heavy door, going inside, and going to the sink. I hung my head slightly, gripping onto the sides of the cold, metal sink, and I glanced up, staring back into the dark eyes of a boy that has seen so many things, but yet has seen so little.

I put my finger tips against my cheek, and puffed it out lightly. I wasn't any different from anyone else, I suppose. I was Mexican; dark, medium length hair… Tan skin, dull brown eyes…

I hated that I thought of myself so poorly at times. I glanced down at my body. I wasn't as built as Tony and Mike were, and I definitely wasn't as tall as they were (actually, I was the shortest out of the four of us), and what I wore…

I wore skinny jeans, usually black, worn down converse, band t-shirts… And a wrist band my mother made me when I was younger. Mike and I had matching ones, and It felt nice being close to our culture, since we moved to California and all.

I pulled away from the mirror, my eyes looking over my reflection one last time, before walking out of the bathroom and walking down the stairs to the first level of the school to go to the lunch room. I pushed past people slightly, and grunted when someone slammed against my shoulder. I glanced to the side, and held in a soft growl when one of the jerk offs (football players) walked off, laughing like they were cool. I shook my head and tsked lightly, looking straight and jumping the last two steps, hurrying to the lunch room before it got to crowded.

I headed inside, trying to look over the shoulders of fellow seniors, and I glanced around an arm, finding Tony and Mike having their legs over each other's, and looking at Tony's camera, clicking through pictures. I couldn't help but smile seeing those two. They always admit to being gay, even when I joke around, but they always look at each other with a sort of look that kind of represented… Protection, in a way.

Mike glanced up, and blushed lightly and quickly took his legs off of Tony's. Tony lazily glanced up from his camera, and gave a goofy grin. "Hey, man!" I smiled and slapped my note into his hand, and he gave it to a blushing Tony.

"No need to be embaressed, bro. I know you two are gay for each other." Mike gave a threatening glance, before smirking and giving a normal sarcastic reply. "Yeah, gay for each other because it gives us an excuse to go to each other's houses and eat burritos." "You're being racist to your own kind, man." He ignored me, and started laughing lightly.

"So, are you in, man?" I glanced over at Mike after I sat down by his side, and shrugged lightly. "You know how his parties get. I don't like being a part of that." "But he's your friend!" I sighed deeply and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Selena is probably going to be there. You know how much I hate her." "Maybe she won't be there. Not if she knows you're going. Can you come? Please?" Mike gave an puppy dog face, and I puffed out my cheeks lightly and snorted and rolled my eyes, pressing my hand against his face, pushing it slightly.

"How old are you, now? Jesus Christ. Fine, I'll go." Mike bit my palm lightly before smirking against my skin, and pulling away. I pulled my hand back and smirked, before rubbing my palm and glancing up, seeing Selena in line with her friends. I narrowed my eyes slightly, before looking at the asshole of a boyfriend that somehow convinced her he was a better man.

"Vic? You ok?" Tony suddenly asked, glancing up from his camera, and raising an eyebrow. I snapped out of it, and glanced at him with a slightly weak smile. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine, dude." Tony looked unconvinced, but he shrugged and looked back down at his camera.

Even though I was the oldest, the three of them (Jaime, Mike and Tony) acted like they were responsible for me, safety and all. They were also the tallest, which I didn't find fair; especially since my brother is also Mexican. I grumbled before blinking.

"Where's Jaime?"

Tony smirked lightly. "At his house, preparing early for the party." "His parents just let him leave school?" Mike laughed, running his fingers through his hair.

"He's Jaime, Vic. He can get away with most stuff." I shrugged lightly, agreeing. Sometimes I wished I had that sort of freedom Jaime did. Mike got up, and helped Tony up as well, and I followed. Selena glanced over, and smirked lightly. I frowned and felt like a dog that repeatedly got kicked in the side. She sat on Taylor's lap (the jerk off), and opened up a book she was holding, and seemed to look deep in my soul. She licked her finger seductively, and flipped the page. I shivered and pried my head around, so I could chase after my two friends.

"Hey man, I'll see you guys later. Don't want to be late to class. AGAIN." Tony glared at mike and in response to that, Mike smirked and bit on his lip. "See yeah." I waved him off, and saw his camera dangle from around his neck.

"I guess I'll see you later, too. I'll see you when we get home." "I have detention later though." I groaned and when the bell rang, I made a "are you serious" face. Mike shrugged, and patted my shoulder.

"Don't sweat it. Hopefully bird face will let you out early. See yeah!" He jogged off, and I hurried off to Chemistry class.

The rest of the day was boring, as usual. Getting yelled at, falling asleep in class… That was a normal day for me. At home, I suppose it was different. Mike and I's mom was always at work, and our dad was always away on business trips. We think he'd probably end up cheating on her, and we hate thinking like that, but we suspected Mom started thinking like that after our dad came home with a few hickeys on his neck.

When the final school bell rang, I guess I got up too fast, because I got a few strange looks. I rushed past a few people who were getting their stuff into their bags, and I walked to my locker, doing the combination, and opening it. I glanced around and smiled lightly, staring at the picture that was hung of my mother, mike, and I. I yanked out my bag and stuff my books in there, twisting around and losing my footing trying to close my locker with my foot. I walked off, trying to zip my back pack closed.

"Fuentes!" I stopped in my tracks, and stared off into the distance. "Shit…" I grumbled, and turned to see Ms. Hyde. "You aren't running away from detention, are you?" My lips twisted in disgust as I watched the mole on her chin twitch as she talked.

"Nope, just buying some time before going into hell." Before she could yell at me any further, I jogged off, trying to find my brother before I went to detention. When I found him walking with Tony, I rushed to his side.

"10 o clock, right?" He seemed startled, but he looked at Tony, then back at me with a grin. "Are you going to get there in time?" "Bird face can't keep me in there that late, can she?"

Tony smirked, adjusting his bag strap. "You never know, dude. Just don't do anything else to piss her off." "That may be too late." We all shared a laugh, and we stopped at the front doors, people pushing past us. The area was loud enough to where I could scream bloody murder, and no one would hear or, just not give a shit.

"I got to go before I get my balls cut off. See you guys later, hopefully." I said, and looked up at the two juniors. We said our goodbyes, and I groaned, struggling to even go back up the stairs. I took a breath, before closing my eyes and pulling open the door, and then walking inside.

Ms. Hyde was sitting at her desk, looking over some papers and occasionally marking something down with a red pen. I awkwardly went to go sit down, and I slouched down in my seat, crossing my arms to my chest and looking up at the ceiling.

Ms. Hyde glanced up, her glasses half way down the bridge of her nose, and she looked down at her papers. "Nice to see you actually came, Mr. Fuentes." I snorted lightly.

"Glad to be here, Hyde." She gave me a warning glance, but then turned around and got up, erasing the chalk lettering on the board and starting to write something else.

"Do you have any plans for tonight? Today is such a lovely day to be outside and enjoying the nice breeze." I gave her a sarcastic look. "I wouldn't know for sure."

"And whose fault was that?" I bit down on my tongue and made my hands into fists. "I asked you a question. What do you think you're doing tonight?" I pursed my lips and shrugged.

"Doing what most teenagers do. Going to a party at my friends." She smiled lightly and put down the chalk. I watched her, letting out a soft breath. I turned my head and looked out the window. "Be careful tonight." I glanced at her with a slightly surprised expression. When I didn't respond, she looked back.

"A lot of weird people like to roam around at night, here in California. Watch yourself." She tucked some gray hair behind her ear. I licked my dry lips, and grabbed my back pack and put it on the desk, so I could lay my head on it.

"I've roamed the streets a lot for the past 3 years here, Ms. Hyde. I know what to expect." She ignored me, and kept walking to the board, then her desk. I rolled my eyes and then closed them.

"I just have a bad feeling…" I heard her mumble something, and without opening my eyes, I grumbled, "What?" She just shrugged and shook her head.

"Nothing…"

As the next 1 and a half went by, I looked at the clock, and slammed my head down on the desk. It sucked that I could force myself to sleep for another 2 hours. I guess this is what I get for skipping out on the last few times I was supposed to have detention.

Ms. Hyde grabbed some papers, and rummaged through them. She got up, and headed to the door. "I'll be right back, I'm going to make some copies." As she left, and I heard the door clicked, my heart started thumping.

"I could sneak out…" I whispered lightly, and looked at the clock. Even if I were to stay for the whole 3 hours, I would make it to the party on time, but let's face it. No kid wants to waste 3 hours of his life sitting in a room with an old woman that smells like cat piss.

So I took the chance and got up, grabbing my back pack, and opening the door quietly, peering out into the hallway. I saw no one, and so that was my sign I could go. I clicked the door shut, looked around once more, and hurried down the hallway to the stairs. Down the stairs, around the corner… OH FUCK.

She was RIGHT THERE. Her back was turned, and she was closing the door to the copy machine room. "Shit!" I hissed, and quickly ran to the bathroom, hiding in there. I panted, stepping back from the door, and hearing foot steps come closer. I glanced to the door, and made a disgusted face.

I was in the god damn woman's room. The foot steps got closer, and I whimpered when I realized it was too late to run to the men's room. I hurried to the very last stall, and crouched down on the toilet, hanging my pack on the hook and closing the door.

When I heard the door open, I trembled lightly and peered through the crack at times.

'Shit, shit, shit!'

I saw her feet when I glanced down at the ground, and thank god she was just looking in the mirror. She touched her face lightly, and I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for her. She dressed like she was still in her 20's, but her face was the opposite. She wore too much make up, like she was ashamed that she was only 58.

"You're beautiful… Don't be ashamed of that…" I whispered softly, frowning almost sadly, and she frowned and closed her eyes. She seemed to start crying, and I just wanted to be weird and hug her, even if she did hate me and would probably slap the shit out of me.

I painfully watched her tears away, and she straightened out, and headed back out. I just stayed crouched, wiping the sweat away from my face. I sighed deeply, then getting up and forgetting I needed to be out before she even noticed I was gone. I rushed out of the stall, and out into the hallway, and I ran down the hallway, seeing the doors get closer.

I slammed on them, feeling the rush of a cool breeze hit my skin. I panted, looked behind me and seeing a Ms. Hyde on the bottom stair case, and her face was full of disappointment.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm disappointed in you, too." I smiled and waved, running off and down the side walk. I panted lightly, wanting to get home in a decent time so I could call my brother and see if he was there helping Jaime. I glanced over my shoulder, sighing lightly. I jogged, heading to a bridge. I always got up early to walk across the big bridge.

Some called it intimidating and stupid; I called it fun and adventurous. Not a lot of cars went on it during this time, just because the lights on it are very dimmed and it's sort of threatening when the winds are heavy and you're riding on it. So I choose to walk, especially since it only took me about 25 minutes to cross.

I glanced off into the water, and then the dark, orange sky. A smile tugged at my mouth. I couldn't help but think that the night sky was the only reason why I liked staying in California; that and my friends were here. I glanced back, and at the peak of the bridge, I saw a blurred figure, standing on the edge of the gate of the bridge; the part that protected the cars and people from falling off.

I squinted my eyes, and as I got closer, my eyes widened as I realized it was a PERSON. I gaped my mouth lightly, and I started to walk faster. I was to nervous to say anything, because I didn't know if the guy would be threatening or not. As I got closer, I studied what seemed to be a man, and he was peering out in the river.

He was pale; dark, slightly curly hair pressed against his cheek bones and around his neck. He wore cuffed skinny jeans, along with some worn down toms and a black ACDC shirt. His hands were gripping onto the wires of the bridge side, but I could see the look in his eye when he loosened his grip lightly on the wires, only to grip them again.

"H-Hey… What are you doing?" That was the worst thing to ask, but I was curious and worried for the stranger. He flinched lightly, and he sniffed, and he glanced at me, shocked. My lips parted, and I frowned.

"You shouldn't be so close to the edge." The man trembled and laughed weakly, hanging his head and dangerously leaning toward the edge. I trembled, my eyes wide and I got closer, but not to close.

"I've had enough… I can't do it anymore." He whispered. I stared at him, my throat getting tight. Standing away a good distance, I could see that he was crying. I saw some purple markings along his upper bicep, also along his cheek.

"Had enough of what? Please, get down so you don't do something you'll regret." I reached my hand out, and slowly walked closer, gulping. He glanced at me, frowning and he hiccupped, trembling and barring his teeth lightly. He glared at me, but only for a quick moment, and he glanced at my hand.

"Please…" I whispered lightly. "I know you probably think I'm weird for stopping you, but I'm pretty good when it comes to listening to problems. Take my hand, and step off."

He bit his lip lightly, and he ignored my hand and turned his head back to the beautiful water, and stared down.

"I'm a mistake… I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve to be here; that's what my father says. "That I'm just a useless piece of shit." He squeezed his eyes shut, and I could tell by his voice he was crying. "I tried, you know? I wanted us to be a happy family. I didn't want to live in pain, where I came home everyday hoping to not see a new bruise on my mother. My life is a living hell. I can't escape it, and it's pushing me to my breaking point."

I stared at him in awe; sadness and sympathy reflecting in my eyes. I waited for him to finish.

"He left my mother and I when I was young, but he keeps randomly showing up, either begging for money or drunk off of his ass. It's pathetic, really…" He croaked, and pathetically looked at me, hair clamped to his fore head. "I'm trying to deal with the pain, but I just don't understand why he left. Is it my fault…? Why is everything my fault?" He cried out, almost screaming it.

It took me a while to realize I was crying. I wiped a tear away, and sniffed and bit my lip, trying to hold my tears back as my heart went out to the man. "Listen… I know what it's like to feel like everything is your fault. I know what it's like to want to end it all… I would be lying if I said it always gets better. But that doesn't mean you should give up… It's hard, I know. I've been through that kind of situation." I sat down, my back pressed against the metal edge where he was standing on, and I rested my head back.

"It's not fair; it never is." I sighed, staring at the palms of my hands. The stranger didn't say anything, and he didn't seem to move from his position. I closed my eyes, and felt my heart start to pulse a bit faster. A tune was coming into my head, and my lips parted.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go… When all those shadows almost killed your light… I remember you said, don't leave me here alone… But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight…" The stranger grunted lightly, in a slightly surprised way, and I could tell he was trying to hold back more tears.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…" My hands turned into fists, and I hung my head as I sang to this man. I opened my eyes lightly, and when I turned my head slightly, my eyes widened when I didn't see him there anymore.

"SHIT! Did he jump?!" I hissed lightly. I quickly turned my head the opposite way, and I let out a relieved sigh when I saw the man stand there, smiling sadly and holding a letter. We seemed to stare at each other for a while, and I got up slowly.

He took a few small steps forward, and I couldn't help but stare at his facial features. He had puppy eyes; meaning he had large eyes that held in so many secrets, but could tell he had been kicked to many times. The sad thing is when someone like that can say, "I'm used to it…"

He was… Too adorable to be thinking about suicide…

"… Did you mean what you said?" The man mumbled, tucking hair behind his ear, frowning almost shyly, but sadly. I blinked, and then sighed. "… Yeah. I mean it. I sang it for a reason, didn't I…?" I mumbled softly. He stared, and then he closed his eyes and chuckled lightly.

He opened his eyes and stared down at a 3 page letter. "My mom… She wrote this for me. She had to go to work today… And my friends had warned her, calling her, saying I wanted to die. She stayed home with me and tried to keep me from doing something stupid. She wrote me this incase I was going to try and do anything while she was gone."

The man pressed the letter to his chest. "I'm glad you stopped me." I smiled sadly, rubbing the back of my neck. "It's not cool to see someone as young as you wanting to end your life. With anybody, it's devastating…" I never realized how light his voice was until he was close up. It wasn't a bad thing…

Before I could stop myself, I reached out for him, and pulled him in for a hug. He was warm, and his body was trembling. I almost wanted to punch myself in the throat for doing that, especially to a suicidal stranger. I stayed there for a while, realizing he was also a few inches taller than I was; he was still short though.

He nervously wrapped his arms around my torso, and we stayed like that in an awkward hug for a while until he sniffed and pressed his nose gently to my shoulder. "Thank you…" He whispered lightly.

I shivered lightly, feeling the vibrations go through my skin. "N-No problem, man." I rubbed his back before I pulled away, and got a glimpse at his cheek before turning my gaze away. He bit his lip lightly, and still looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'm Kellin…" He whispered. "Kellin Quinn." I glanced at him, and secretly enjoyed that name. "Vic… Vic Fuentes. Yeah, I know. Very Mexican." Kellin looked confused for a bit, but then he quickly smiled, and that seemed to make my heart beat faster.

"Vic… Nice to meet you..." He mumbled, and I glanced over my shoulder to see some cars coming. "Nice to meet you too. Hey, I'm… Going over to my house. This is the route I usually take. Do you live anywhere around here? I could walk you home, if you wanted." Kellin shrugged lightly, and turned his head. "I prefer to not go home right now. But thanks for the offer."

I puffed out my cheeks slightly, and stared at him. "You can't stay out here all night. Your mother would be worried about you." "Dude, I'm not a little kid. I'm 17 years old, I can handle myself." Vic almost burst out into a giggle fit. He was almost 2 years older than he was, and his own mother complained about him not being mature.

"… I'm sorry. That was the wrong thing to say. Look, come to my house. I know we just met… But… It's better than staying out here all night." He smiled lightly, running his fingers through his hair. "That's kind of you… I don't want to be a burden." "You wouldn't be, Kellin." Kellin frowned lightly, glaring slightly.

A car suddenly was slowing down next to us, and I saw a woman rush out of the door, tears streaming down her face. "KELLIN! Why did you leave a hideous note like THIS?" She croaked, and I watched awkwardly, but my throat tightened; warning that I was going to cry.

"Mom!" Kellin said, shocked and he winced lightly, trying to look away, but she gripped his chin lightly. "My baby boy… Don't you EVER leave me…" He put down his head, and he sniffed, and she rested her fore head against his, and my heart broke a little.

It made me start thinking about things… What if that would've been my own brother wanting to kill himself? I obviously don't know what it's like to lose someone I care about in that way, and I hope I don't experience it… But… What if it was ME wanting to end it…?

I let out a soft breath, my heart slowing down, and seeing Kellin's mother taking his hand. "Please come home, Kellin…" She murmured, and Kellin seemed to be hesitant. "Is HE there?" he slightly spat out, his eyes narrowing. She looked nervous, but she shook her head.

"No, he's not."

Kellin gave her a look before sighing. "Alright… I'll go home…" He walked to his mothers car. He glanced over his shoulder, before blinking and looking at the slightly confused Mexican boy (me). Vic bit his lip lightly, and smiled only a little. Kellin ran over and hugged me, and I grunted lightly.

It took me a short while to realize what Kellin was doing, but before Kellin could pull away, I quickly wrapped my arms around the slightly taller boys torso and tilted my head back, whispering into his ear. "You're beautiful. Don't let anybody tell you different."

Kellin and I stood still for a few seconds, and I could feel Kellins heart beat fast against his chest, as mine rested against his own like it belonged there… Like a missing puzzle piece…

What the actual fuck. I was straight. Why was I thinking like this? I pulled away, blushing and rubbing my arm when his mom made a noise. We both looked away, embarrassed. She seemed to not mind; she was smiling with tears strolling down her eyes.

"Thank you for caring enough to stop my son." I glanced at her, before blushing a lot and looking down at the ground. "It was my pleasure." She smiled once more, before going into her car, and Kellin glanced back once more. I waved a few times, nervously, then slipped my fingers into my pockets.

He waved back slowly, and then went inside the car. "Do you need a ride home, hun?" His mother called from her window as she drove by slowly. "No, I'm fine. I prefer walking, besides, I'm going to a… Friends house." I smiled. I glanced at Kellin once more, his puppy eyes getting lost in my own, and before I knew it, his mother drove off.

I watched him drive off, and my cheeks puffed out slightly. I peered down at my hands, before starting to walk. I glanced up at the sky, sighing deeply and saying the gayest thing I have ever said in my entire life.

"Baby you're beautiful, and there's nothing wrong with you…" I imagined Kellin doing an adorable, goofy smile, and fuck… That got me running happily all the way to Jaimes house.


	2. Chapter 2

**For all who have read this, thank you. It means a lot that people are taking time out of their day to read my story. Sorry if my grammar doesn't seem appealing, I was really tired while writing chapter 1, so I'll read this chapter over for any possible mistakes. Enjoy!**

As the night went on, I laid there on Jaime's couch, debating with myself if it was the right thing to do; letting Kellin ride off with his mother. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, tapping my finger on my beer bottle. Eventually, I did get up and start talking to others at the party. I was nervous, only slightly, to go up to my brother and talk to him about the boy I met at the bridge.

When I walked around the corner to try and find him, I held in a laugh as I saw Tony and Mike grinding on each other, front to front; big grins were covering their faces. I awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of my neck, and now regretted wanting to find him. They were drunk, of course. I walked past a group of women I have never seen before, quietly excusing myself for bumping into a pretty, familiar brunette that had joined the group.

"Oh my god! Victor?" I jerked lightly, and sighed deeply. Shit. I glanced around and saw Selena, and she bit own playfully on her lip ring. My lips pressed into a thin line, and oh, how tempted I was to be a sarcastic asshole to her. She twirled her silky hair before putting a hand on her hip.

"I was hoping to see you here, baby." She swirled her beer around, and I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Yeah? Why is that, princess?" She gave me a confused look.

"Don't talk like that, babe. I was excited to know you would be coming here! I wanted to catch up on old times!" "I think you're drunk." I tried to move away when she slid an arm around my neck and brought her self closer, but that caused me to stumble back onto couch and give her the opportunity to slide onto my lap.

"Maybe. But maybe just a little bit." Her breath was horrid, and I just wanted to be wasted right now. I squeezed my eyes shut and brought my beer around her, and took a big gulp. I never hated women so much until now, and I glanced to the side and saw Mike glancing, his glance hard, and not so pleasant. I sighed and mouthed, "It's fine."

I turned my head back to Selena, and put a hand on her shoulder. She blinked and smiled, and before she could say anything, I pushed her back, and she fell off my lap onto the coffee table with a soft grunt. "Vic?! What the hell!" She stuttered, and her cheeks were flushed.

"I'm not in the mood for your fucking games." I eyed her, and my heart stung a bit. I was never THAT mean to someone before, but it was nice to tell her off. Her eyes widened, and then they narrowed. I gulped, thinking, 'Oh shit, she's going to tell that prick boyfriend of hers, now…' I watched her get up, fix her dress, and stomp off. I stayed there for a moment, before getting up and seeing my brother come to me, excusing himself from Tony.

"Hey, are you doing ok?" I trembled lightly, and rubbed my arm. "I hated yelling at her like that…" Mike sighed and rolled his eyes, but smirked. "I think you did a pretty swell job. I would've added some beer onto her skanky dress, but you know. That was still pretty rad." I sighed and gulped the rest of my beer down. Mike watched me, and he frowned and looked back at Tony.

"I need to go back to Tony. I admit, I'm drunk, but he's flat out WASTED." He wobbled a little and I gripped onto his wrists so he wouldn't fall over, but that made me stumble a bit, since there was a good height difference between us. He blinked fast and shook his head. "I can watch him. You go lay down." I said, and before he could protest, I stumbled to the side and pushed him onto the couch. He gave me a soft glare, before sighing and laying on his side, his back to me.

I walked over to the dancing Tony, and smirked lightly, watching him. I wanted to get wasted and forget about Kellin, but he was on my mind now, and he wasn't going away any time soon. I didn't know why I was so captivated by the stranger, but… He was stuck in my mind. I hated it, but I needed to deal with it somehow. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. "Aye!" I grunted, feeling a body hover over mine. My eyes were wide, and I glanced up, and winced, seeing Selena's drunk boyfriend.

"You fucking piece of shit." He hiccupped and then his hands went into fists, and I turned my head, and grinded my teeth together. "Whatever you're thinking of, it's going to kill you." I opened my eyes, and glanced at him with shock. "W-What?" He didn't answer me, just glared at me. My heart thumped wildly.

He smirked, and grabbed my wrist. "Are you still cutting?" And, that did it. I punched him square in the face, and he grunted, and stumbled back. I glared, my teeth barred, and my hand clenched into a fist. I quickly grabbed my wrist, and felt tears form in my eyes. He rubbed where I had punched him, and smirked. I know he enjoyed seeing my angry… He liked seeing that in MOST people, actually. But he had liked picking on my ever since third grade, mainly because I was the smallest. He had stopped when my brother stuffed some ants into his OBEY hat.

I was alone, right now. Tony was too notice, and I felt like I was going to fall down and cry. I trembled, and my eyes narrowed, but soon enough, I closed my eyes, and felt a tear stroll down my cheek. I ran past Taylor, and ran up the stairs, finding the closet bathroom and slamming the door. I hung my head as I got near the toilet, and started to vomit. I clutched onto it and felt myself trembled as tears strolled down my cheeks.

I was such a big cry baby when the subject came up. I used to self harm a lot when I was in middle school because I was picked on, and I felt like no one understood me. I wanted to die, and it was like no one gave a shit. My therapist at the time said I should talk to my parents about it, but I told her that they wouldn't understand. They were one of the reasons why I had cut in the first place… They always argued, and they'd always send me to my room without anything to eat. I was mainly concerned for my brother getting involved, speaking he always called them retarded and heartless.

I heard a knock at the door, and I jerked, groaning. "It's occupied." The door opened, and Jaime's eyes widened. "Woah, man! Are you totally wasted or…?" I trembled and sobbed. "I saw you and Taylor together… What did he say to you? You punched him pretty good." He closed the door and came over to me, crouching down and pulling some of my hair back just in case I had to vomit again. I wiped my eyes, and shook my head. "He was just being stupid…"

"Yeah? Well people being 'stupid' can sometimes mislead to someone else doing something stupid…" He glanced at my wrist, and then back at me. "He was just trying to get under my skin… And it worked, too…" I said and gulped, closing my eyes, and he sat down and pulled me away from the toilet for a moment. He cupped my face, looking me over, before sighing and pulling me close to him. I quickly clung onto him, and for the first time in years, I sobbed into his shoulder. "I never thought we'd have to do this again…" He whispered, and when I let out a defeated cry he clenched onto the back of my shirt and put his head against mine.

"This is why you're my best friend." I croaked, and he cupped the back of my head and sighed lightly, doing a small smile. "I'll never stop being your best friend… Stay here, I'll be right back." I reached out for him, but quickly stopped. I didn't want to seem NEEDY… I watched him jog off, and I stayed, before I heard yelling and a loud SLAM. My eyes widened and I wobbled getting up, and I pushed by a couple of people that were blocking the stair way. I glanced down, and say Jaime gripping onto Taylors shirt.

"Don't you EVER fucking talk or go near my best friend again!" I gasped and couldn't move. Taylor growled and slammed his fist into Jaime's jaw, which made me stumble and fall to the ground. "NO!" I yelled, and as I was running down the stairs, Mike slammed a beer bottle against his head, which made him fall as well.

"Stop! Jesus Christ!" I snapped, and I hurried over to them, and everyone was starting to circle around and start encouraging them to keep fighting. Everyone was basically taller than I was, so I screamed for the people to move, but only some obliged. "MIKE!" I yelled out, trying to fight my way through to get to them.

Taylor wobbled, getting up, and Jaime spat blood onto the ground. "I won't let you get away with reminding Vic of his fucking past!" He hurried up, and Mike and him both charged at Taylor, who seemed off balance, and they both started punching him, but in different areas.

When I finally got through, I stood there and watched as once in a while either Mike or Jaime got kicked in the face and then immediately leaped onto Taylor. "STOP IT!" I screamed, sounding girly, but they both looked, eyes wide. "Do you know how much trouble you'll get in with the police if one of the neighbors calls on you?!" I had to replace the excuse, because my original one would've made me start crying.

"V-Vic…" Mike stuttered, seemingly shocked. "You know how mom will disown you if you're kicked out of school." I eyed him warningly, and he sighed and glared at Taylor before letting go of his now ripped shirt, and stepping back, raising his hands. Jaime glared, still holding onto him. "Jaime…" I said, now calmer. His eyes were wild, and blood trickled down his chin.

"Why should I stop Vic? You know what he's done to you for all those years." He almost said in a growl. I gulped, and made a pained face. "Hurting others isn't the right way of handling something. I learned that a long time ago. Unfortunately, what I did to Taylor a short while ago, wasn't appropriate. Let him go, Jaime." Jaime looked at me, before letting go suddenly, and pushing Taylor done. "You're a sad piece of shit." He spat on the Foot ball player, and Taylor groaned and struggled to get up.

"Thank you…" I whispered to Jaime as he walked past me to go to Mike. He glanced at me, before closing his eyes and walking off. I sighed deeply, and glanced at everyone before they started to walk off and go back to what they were doing. Oh, that's right. They couldn't give less of a shit about Mike, Tony, Jaime or I. Especially me. Selena hurried over, taking off her high heels and kneeling down to him.

She glanced at me and glared. "That was a long fucking time ago. Why don't you get over yourself?" She put her boyfriends head into her lap, and my face showed I was hurt by her comment. 'I loved you with all my heart, and you cheated on me… I promised you I wouldn't cut anymore when we started dating, and you just threw me away with one simple phone call.' I glared at her before letting out a scoff.

"It's hard to get over it. Especially since the two people that had a big impact on me are kneeled right in front of me." She glanced at me, frowning. "What the hell got into you?" I thought about Kellin immediately, and I thought of myself, and others. It must've not been fun for Mike and my friends to see me the way I was years ago, and the pain of realizing that my childhood bully followed us to California "accidentally" was even more of a pain.

When I looked at Kellin, I saw an image of myself, wanting to jump off that bridge. I didn't want him to do it, because I wanted him to know someone cared, even if the person was just a stranger.

"I guess a friend taught me to be more open with things." I mumbled, and I went over to Jaime and asked, "Where's the first aid kit?" He seemed shocked, but when he found out suddenly why I wanted it, he scowled at me. "Please?" I asked, frowning apologetically. I must've caused him a lot of stress, but he was nice enough not to complain about it. He got up from a wounded Tony, and tossed me the first aid.

I walked over to Taylor, and held out a roll of gauze for Selena. She glared up at me, before harshly snapping it out of my hands, and un wrapping it. "You're an asshole, Fuentes. You AND your pathetic group." I sighed, knowing where this was going to lead to if my friends had heard this. I walked back, and pulled out a small tub of cleaning alcohol, and showed it to Tony. "Dab this on Mike's cheek while I get some band aids." He nervously nodded and took it, and he put it on a cotton ball Jaime handed him. "Stay still." Tony mumbled, and Mike grabbed his knee as he barred his teeth in slight pain.

I hurried off to go get some big band aids, and as I was in the kitchen, looking at some cabinets, I glanced out of the window to see flashing blue and red lights. My eyes widened, as I realized they were coming closer. I ran off, back to my friends, almost tripping on a beer bottle. "GUYS! The police are coming!" I hissed, and they all stared at me in horror. "FUCK! One of my neighbors must've heard the yelling and called them!" "We need to get the fuck out of here!" Mike hissed, and I couldn't agree more.

"We need to warn everybody!" I stuttered, and I got up onto the coffee table, and I sighed, knowing that my screaming would come in handy one day. "COPS ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!" I screamed, and everybody looked at me, before screaming and rushing out the doors, some even the windows. I glanced at Jaime, and he gave me a proud grin. He always said I should be a singer one day, but I kind of blew that idea off. Now, I was kind of suggesting it.

I saw Selena struggle to get Taylor up, and I groaned, being a nice person and rushing over, grabbing his other arm. "Fuck off!" Taylor groaned, and I growled slightly. "Do you want to get arrested for underage drinking? Or do you want to get the fuck out of here?" He glared at me, and so did Selena, but he let me help lift him up. I called to my brother and two friends from over my shoulder. "Get the car ready and meet me around the back!" They all hurried up and out the front door.

Mike almost tripped over Jaime, and cussed at him, but they all jumped down the front door steps. I help drag Taylor out the back door, and I was slightly amused by everybody climbing over the fence and hurrying to find a car to drive off in. "That way!" I pointed to smaller part of the fence. "come on, you're taller than I am! You should have more muscle!" I sarcastically snapped at Selena, because it felt like I was doing all the damn work.

"Shut up, Fuentes! This isn't the time!" She growled, and she stepped over the fence and I had to fucking haul his legs up and practically throw him over the fence. I jumped over it, and hurried to grab his legs and saw a car zooming around the corner into the drive way, down by the yard. "FUCK NO! We're taking him?!" Jaime snapped, getting out of the car and opening the back door of the car, and I growled.

Selena and I hurled him in there, and she glanced at me. "Only room for one more." "Shit, VIC! Get in the god damn car!" Mike snapped, his teeth barred. I gulped, before I pushed Selena into the car and I got in as well, sitting on her lap. She grunted and she dug her nails into my hips. I couldn't care less, because I yelled at Mike to go, and as he zoomed out of the drive way, I closed the door shut, and awkwardly sat on my ex girlfriends lap.

I actually enjoyed it, but I'm not that heavy, so me hoping I was crushing her wasn't doing any justice. She sat still, and she glanced up at me as I glanced out the window and saw behind us the cop cars stopping in front of Jaime's house. I sighed deeply. "I hope your parents wont be pissed." Jaime shrugged. "They probably will be, but I could care less." He glanced at Taylor, and sighed deeply. I apologetically smiled.

"Thank you for standing up for me; both of you." I whispered lightly, and Jaime smiled and shrugged. "That's what family is for, dude." I smiled and nodded. I jerked up when Selena's knee got close to the no-no zone. "I know you hate me right now, but I need you to talk to me. Where is Taylor's house?" I asked, and I moved my hair out of my eyes. She glanced at me and sighed.

"Go down the street and take a left." After about five minutes of driving in silence, we turned a left, and slowed down while we started looking at houses. They were not really that big, which was surprising, because Taylor seemed like he had a lot of money. "That's his grandmas house. Stop here." She said, and we stopped at a little blue house with many garden decorations. I blinked, and held in a chuckle. So, Taylor was living with his Grandma? So, there's got to be a gentle side to him behind that heart of steel.

"I'll stay with him and alert his grandma." Jaime got out, opened the door, and pulled me out and I patted my pants. "Let's get that lug of wood out of there." Mike closed his door and said that, sighing and seeming like we've done this a million times. "Wait, where's Tony?" I suddenly asked, realizing he wasn't in the car. Mike smirked, shrugging. "He got in a car with Scout. He's meeting us back at our house." I sighed in relief, and then had Selena get out so all three of us guys could carry the big guy to the back patio.

"I'll go get her." Selena said, and went around back to the front to get his Grandma. I puffed out my cheeks and stood up straight, my hands on my hips and all three of us stared at each other again. I did a goofy grin, raising an eyebrow. "We're never fucking doing that again." Mike smirked at Jaime's comment, and Jaime put on his hood and slid up his sleeves, revealing his half tattoo sleeves on both arms.

Mike shook his head slightly. "You're too nice, Vic." He grumbled, and I shrugged. "That's for my best friend AND brother beating the shit out of him." I glared at them warningly, and Mike growled lightly. "He hurt you, Vic! All those times in middle school, remember? You'd come home CRYING, and mom and dad would make me go up stairs, even though I always went with you anyway, and you'd tell me how a douche bag named Taylor would make fun of you everyday for being Hispanic and short? And how he found out our family is fucked up?"

Jaime slapped him hard on the shoulder, and Mike glanced at him. "You're not helping the situation, dude. Chill out." Mike sighed, and I glared, but glanced off to the side when I saw a little woman come around the corner with little pink slippers and a white rob. She trembled as she walked, and Selena held onto her. "Who are you boys?" She immediately glanced at Jaime's tattoos, and he quickly pulled down his sleeves.

"We, uh… We're friends of Taylors. We were at a party, things got out of hand, and we brought him here." I said, and glanced at Selena, who looked relieved. She suddenly had a look of fear, and she hurried over as fast as she could to her grandson. "He's ok, though. He's just passed out. Can we carry him to the couch?" She instantly opened the slide door for us, and we picked him up, and hurried him over to the couch, and carefully put him on there.

"You boys are so kind for you to bring me home my grandson. He had sneaked out, and I was scared for him." She sighed and adjusted her glasses. I bit my lip lightly. "We got into an argument about his grades… And he stormed out of here. I know he'd never hit me, but he yelled a lot." She closed her eyes, and I whimpered lightly, thinking about the bruises that roamed Kellin's beautiful, pale skin. I shook my head, getting the thought out of my head.

"It was our pleasure." Jaime said, almost wanting to throw up. She gave us a warm smile, and all three of us smiled back. Selena stood there, rubbing her arm. "Thank you…" She grumbled, and I glanced at before smiling. After a small while of her asking us why mike and Jaime had tattoos at such an early age, we hurried out, and got into the car.

"I still hate him. I don't hate his grandma, though." Mike smirked, and started to drive. I sat in the backseat and kicked his seat, and he glanced at me through the mirror. "Watch it, dip shit." I smirked and rolled my eyes, and glanced out the window.

"Are you sure you're ok, man?" I glanced at Jaime, who was looking at me with big, concerned eyes. I shrugged and looked away. "I suppose I am. It brought up really bad memories that took me a long time to forget, but you know. Shit happens." It was bad for me to say that, because what if Kellin had jumped off the bridge? What if someone would've said, "Shit happens?"

"No, like. Besides that. You just seem really out of it." I smiled weakly, glancing at him. "Well, that's the point… There's something I have to tell you guys…" They both glanced at me and frowned. "HOLY SHIT?! ARE YOU GAY?!" Mike suddenly yelled, and that got me off guard, and I blushed deeply and stuttered. "N-NO! You idiot!" They both bursted out laughing, and Jaime shook his head, smiling. "No, but really, what's wrong?"

I frowned before sighing deeply. "I bet a guy at the bridge earlier this night… He uh.. He wanted to kill himself, but I stopped himself." Mike halted the car to a stop, and they both started blurting out questions. "Who is he?!" "Holy fuck why did he want to kill himself?!" "what did you say?!" "MIKE! YOU STOPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GOD DAMN ROAD!" I yelled, but couldn't help but smile, so he continued driving, and puffed out his cheeks.

"His name is Kellin, and I don't know who he is really. What he's going through is really personal… And I… Well, I sang to him. Surpringly, he didn't jump off, he got off of it, though, and started talking to me." I reminded his sweet voice, and closed my eyes. "I wish I knew where he was now so I could give him a big ass hug." Jaime groaned lightly, and I kicked his seat. "I don't know whether you were mocking him or just being nice." Jaime smirked. "I was mocking YOU, and I'd never joke about that."

I bit my lip, before glancing out the window. "The guy had it bad… Worse than I did, that's for sure. I just hope maybe I get to see him on better terms." I smiled lightly, and sighed. "No one should have to go through the pain he went through… Nobody should go through ANY kind of pain…" I mumbled to myself and put my chin in my hand as my elbow rested against the car door.

Jaime glanced to Mike while he turned the corner, going to our house. When we arrived, we got out and looked at each other before heading inside. I called out, hoping we couldn't get met with a yelling woman. But luckily, no one was home, so I waved for the other 2 to come in, and Tony was laying on the couch, passed out. "That little shit…" He chuckled and walked to him, leaning down and flicking his cheek.

"Wake up, dumbass." He murmured, and Tony jerked, and groaned. I noticed the way those two got a quick smile at one another, and I realized that they had a special bond that could never be broken. It was weird of me to think that way, but when I watched those two… Something boiled up in my heart. I wanted a relationship like that. Even though they didn't admit it, they loved each other.

"Tell us more about that Kellin kid, Vic." I smirked, closing my eyes and adjusting myself against the couch leg. "He looked like a young kid, but apparently he's only a couple years younger than I am. He's pale, black, curly hair… Striking blue eyes… His face looked like he's irritated all the time." I puffed out my cheeks and held back a laugh. My friends looked at me like I was retarded, but of course, Jaime had to say something stupid.

"You sound like you're in love." He purred lightly, and I blushed deeply and tried laughing it off. "Are you kidding me? I hardly know him, besides, I'm straight." "Yeah, straight as a fucking rainbow, man." I threw a few chocolates I grabbed from the coffee table bowl at Mike, who made that un necessary, and he laughed and shielded himself from the chocolates.

"I don't see why you're being so defensive about it." I glared slightly, grumbling. "You shouldn't even joke about that kind of stuff, anyway." I tried to find some sort of excuse. Mike shrugged, leaning against the wall. He glanced at Tony, and he glanced back over his shoulder. "You two make me sick." I teased, and they both glanced away and Tony stuck out his middle fingers as he yelled, "I'm going to go piss all over your fucking walls, Fuentes."

"No he won't. He wouldn't dare." I laughed, and Jaime smirked, crossing his arms to his chest. "He's Tony, you never know." I smiled lightly, before yawning, and frowning and hanging my head back. Mike watched me, and he got up, before walking. "I'm going to go burst the door down to actually see if he did piss over the walls." I made a slightly infatuated face, and did a sarcastic thumbs up.

"I'm going to bed." I stated, and Jaime laid on the couch, sighing lightly. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the couch pillow. "Night, man." "night." I said back, and I yelled when I reached the top of the staircase. "NIGHT, MORONS." Tony and Mike both yelled, and I could hear a loud thump, and then Tony yelled at him, but then they both laughed. I went into my room, closed the door, and groaned lightly before walking to my bed and collapsing on it.

I closed my eyes and didn't even bother changing out of my clothes. I sighed lightly, and shivered. When I finally found myself to go to sleep, I turned my body into a loose ball, trying to keep myself semi warm. As I slept, I dreamed of a young boy with a big dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**To people reading this, thank you, once again. Kind reviews are encouraged, and I love having polite feedback. I do understand that I sometimes misspell things, but so does everybody, and even though it says to check before publishing, I don't. So maybe I should. Hope you guys enjoy. Happy new years!**

**Kellin's POV**

I sat there on the couch, frowning slightly, and listening to my mother yelling over the phone. I hung my head slightly, hearing my name get involved into the conversation. I leaned over with my elbow on my knees, and covered my ears. I hated it when she argued with people, especially a man I hated to even think about; my father.

He was gone, thank god. But he sometimes came back, and I couldn't do anything about it. Every time we called the cops on him, he always got away before they showed up. We were powerless, and now we felt powerless more than ever. He was for some reason trying to fight for my custody, and I didn't understand why. He was the one who left; he didn't want to be with us anymore.

Sometimes I laid awake thinking about him, and then I realized, he was nothing but a pathetic dream. I winced, squeezing my eyes shut and suddenly getting up, storming out the front door and going onto the lawn. I stood there, and gripped my hair, and let out a high pitched scream of frustration. A cat started to meow, and I groaned and crouched down, lacing my fingers behind my neck. I sniffed and felt tears go down my cheeks, and I glanced over at my wrist, my scars showing.

I fell onto my butt and rubbed my wrist lightly, sighing and closing my eyes. I wanted the pain to just go away. I let myself fall on my side onto the ground and moved into a small ball, gripping onto the grass lightly. '_Yeah, that's right, you dirty whore. Grab onto those bed sheets.' _I gasped out, barring my teeth as tears slid across the bridge of my nose. _'You're enjoying this aren't you, you pathetic boy?!'_

I quickly pulled out my razor and trembled as I rested it upon my skin. When I started to press down, the strange guy I met at the bridge started to come into mind. _'Were you serious when you sang that?' 'Yeah, I sang it for a reason, didn't I?' _I sniffed and my throat tightened as I didn't move the razor. _'You're beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.' _I felt the razor slip from my fingers, and I trembled, feeling myself move onto my other side, pressing my wrist against my chest.

_'You're pathetic! Look at you squirm beneath me! Every time I slap you, you don't seem to make a sound!' _I seemed to be fighting with myself, and covered my face as I moved onto my back, and I cried silently. I reached for my razor and stuffed it back into my pocket, and starred up at the starry sky. I sighed softly, and punched the ground once, before sitting back up. "Fuck." I got up, and wobbled slightly, and I perked my head up when I heard some voices.

I wanted to run back into my house, but I stayed where I was. As two gang like guys started to walk by, the taller one with large eyes and his hood up glanced at me. "Hey, are you ok?" He suddenly asked, and I trembled, and flicked my gaze to him with wild, big eyes. "Fuentes, leave him alone." The smaller one said, narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously. My heart stopped beating.

_F-Fuentes?_

My mouth opened a tad, and I gulped trying to quickly get over my melt down. "Fuentes…? Forgive me if this is a common last name, but would you happen to be related to Vic Fuentes?" The two men glanced at each other, before the taller one suddenly gasped and looked at me quickly. "Yeah, he's my brother. Who are you?" He seemed to be trying to hold back a sad smile, so if he was Vic's brother, he must've told him about me.

"I'm Kellin. Kellin Quinn." It probably wasn't safe of me to give my full name to strangers, but if they were somehow related to Vic… I wouldn't be afraid, as odd as that sounded. "Kellin… Wow, you have some balls." I held back a scoff, but I did a sad smile when the smaller man started to walk to me, with open arms all of a sudden. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Whatever you go through, I'm sorry. I understand how it is; the feeling of feeling worthless, unwanted, un loved." I felt my knees wobble. Maybe I was hallucinating, and if my mom would hurry up and come see how I was, they'd disappear. But as stupid as I was, I started to walk to the man, and I stopped when he did. "I'm sorry, Kellin. Come here." The younger man looked pain, and I let out a whine before stumbling into his arms, and he hugged me tightly, and I did the same right back. I sobbed into his shoulder, and the tallest man stood quietly, looking around.

"I know you have no idea who we are, but we know about you. Sort of, well, Mike's brother does." I glanced over his shoulder, and sniffed. Mike gulped and glanced over, frowning slightly. Mike sighed lightly and shook his head slightly. "Yeah, my brother knows you. Vic Fuentes. You've heard of him, right?" I felt my heart start to race. I hesitantly nodded, before pulling away from the shorter man and staring at him.

"He thinks about you all the time. It's annoying to be honest." Mike teased, and smiled when I gave a trembled smile, and I wiped my eyes. "How is he?" I asked weakly, and Mike glanced at me before back at Tony. "He's fine. How are you?" They both were silent, waiting for my answer. I rubbed my wrist lightly before shrugging. "I'm ok, I guess." Mike looked slightly relieved; Tony glanced over my shoulder and frowned.

"Sorry we scared you, probably. We usually get up around this time to go smoke together and get away from our families. What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Mike asked, slipping his thumbs into his pockets. I bit my lip lightly, before sticking my thumb behind me and pointing to my house. "My mom… Uh… She likes to yell when she's on the phone, and I get stressed out when I hear it. So I come out here to relieve some stress." They both looked at me before I shook my head. "It's relaxing coming out here and looking up at the sky."

"God, so fucking poetic, like Vic." Mike teased, and Tony slapped my back. "Ignore him, he's just a prick. I'm Tony, and this is Mike. We're obviously close to Vic, and he told us about the event that took place on the bridge. I think you changed his way of thinking." Mike nodded, agreeing with him. We both stood there in silence, before I said more clearly now, "How could I have done that? He barely knows me." Mike seemed a little irritated now, and Tony walked over and sighed, putting a hand on Mike's chest, facing me.

"I can't say why or how, you'd have to ask Vic yourself. It's not our place to talk about it." I felt a little pained, and then I ran my fingers through my hair. "How can I even talk to him if I have no way of communicating?" Tony smirked lightly and pulled out something from his pocket. "Vic was really excited when he made copies of these, but here. We're playing down by the river bank for New Years." I parted my lips lightly. I had forgotten we didn't have school the up coming week, and that was because of New Years. I smiled, loving the fact that Vic was actually in a _band._ If he didn't, it would've shocked me. His voice was so angelic.

I took the flier, and opened it, glancing down at it. There was a picture of all 4 of them, the other must've been with Vic, and It made my skin warm. I glanced back up at them and nodded, folding it back up and squeezing it in my hand. "You better come. I'm sure Vic would really enjoy seeing you." Mike said, in a deeper tone, but he gave a gentle smile, and that made me feel better. I smirked lightly and glanced at my shoes.

"I will. I really want to see him; as well as listen to you guys play." I must've made them both happy, because their grins grew, and they high fived each other. "Alright. We'll see you later, then." They waved to me, and I waved back as I watched them go. I turned around, and started to walk back to my front door, before I quickly turned back around again and chased after them. "Wait! Does he have a cellphone?" Mike smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "You have to ask for his number yourself." I groaned slightly and they laughed hard, walking off and yelling goodnight too me.

I slumped back to my house once more, and quietly went inside. It was quiet, so I presumed my mother just went to bed. I quietly jogged up the stairs, and flopped onto my bed after closing my bed room door. I smiled lightly, thinking about what kind of songs Vic would sing. His voice… I couldn't even explain it. I stretched, and cuddled against my pillow. I smirked one last time, before breathing out softly and falling asleep.

When morning came, I smiled to myself surprisingly, and forgot to even change out of my clothes from the day before. I pulled the flier out from my pocket, and chuckled, seeing Vic's smile. I went to my desk and pulled off a tab, going to my little tab board and sticking it on. My heard raced as I stared at it, and only staring at Vic. "God, I hope you change the world with your music." I whispered softly, and closed my eyes and twirled around, going to get some new clothes and head to the shower.

When I finished and put on a loose American flag t-shirt, some skinny jeans and my old toms, I headed down stairs to quickly grab some breakfast. My mom was sitting there at the table, looking exhausted and drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled weakly up at me, and I walked over, kissing her temple and stealing her coffee cup to go pour some more coffee for her. She mumbled something and I hurried back, placing her now filled coffee cup infront of her. "You're too sweet, my adorable baby boy." I rolled my eyes and chuckled as she pulled me down to her to kiss my cheek.

"You look nice today. Are you going somewhere?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't I always look nice?" She scoffed, I was glad my scars weren't that deep anymore, because she didn't seem to notice. "You know that isn't what I mean. You seem happy today, too." I smiled lightly and poured some coffee for myself. "Yeah, well I feel happy. I guess." I shrugged and drank some coffee and made a disgusted face, getting some sugar and crème.

"Kellin? I'm sorry about yelling yesterday." She mumbled, and I stopped drinking my coffee to glance at her and sigh lightly. "it's ok, mom. Really, I understand." "No, you don't, Kellin." That surprised me a bit, and I frowned sadly at her, and walked over, wrapping an arm around her. "I love you so much, and I wouldn't trade you for even a million bucks. I want only what's best for you-…" He sniffed and wiped her nose instead of her eyes, and I smiled sadly, snuggling her head. "Mom, It's ok. I love you too. Stop crying." I turned her head and wiped her tears away.

"Kellin, baby? Can you sing too me?" I blinked, and sighed softly, sitting across from her, and taking her friends and stroking her knuckles gently and taking in a deep breath. _"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive…" _I brought her knuckles to my lips and closed my eyes. _"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cuz I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." _

My mom was crying, and she smiled back at me. I kissed her knuckles before leaning my fore head down onto them. "You have such a lovely voice, Kellin." I smirked lightly and glanced over her hands. "Yeah, maybe like save a life or something." "You already did." She reached over and gently touched my cheek, and my eyes widened slightly. She pulled out a knife from her robe pocket, and my face went to horror, as she set it on the table. "Y-You didn't, did you?" A hand covered my mouth, and she trembled and shook her head, hanging her head. "No, but I wanted too." "Mom, I love you so god damn much." I cried out, and lunged over the table, hugging her tightly. "Don't leave me." I whispered, burying my face into her hair.

Mom sobbed and held onto me, and I had to press my face against her hair covered neck so she wouldn't see me cry. We held each other for a while, before I sniffed and pulled back, and I wiped her tears away. "Stay strong for me, mom. Because I can't promise that I will be for you all the time, and I need you to understand that." I cupped her face, and she sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "I understand, hon." I sighed lightly, and kissed her fore head, pulling away and grabbing the knife, tossing it into the trash, and grabbing the trash bag, then I went to grab the car keys.

"I'm taking this to the trash. I'm going to get going now to go practice with my band, mom. I love you, and please take care of yourself." I bent over and kissed her cheek, and she chuckled softly. "You too, babe." She got up and went to go put in a new trash bag, and I walked out into the sun light, squinting my eyes lightly before walking over to the trash can, opening it and then dumping the bag inside. I closed it, and headed over to the car. I glanced over across the street and saw my neighbors' kids playing outside on their cheap, old play set. They laughed and played, and one even seemed to wave at me. I waved back, smiling a little, and then got into my car.

I really had wished for Vic's number last night so I could've called him, but he probably would've gotten crept out. I pursed my lips lightly, and glanced at my watch. It was only 1 in the afternoon and my mother was still dressed in her pajamas. Great. I decided to go to the river front early and see the set up, and also to just look and rest by the river. I whistled lightly, then starting to turn up my radio. A shiver ran up my spine as I heard my friend's band on the radio. He was the same age as I was, and I was jealous, because Fearless Records had found him and he had promised he'd tell them about me.

I turned the song up even more and danced around a bit in my seat. _'When the lights go up I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm! The way you wrap those boys around your finger, go on and play the leader 'cause you know it's what you're good at; the low road for the fast track make ever second last!'_ I smiled and tapped my fingers along the wheel. "GOD FUCK, ALEX! YOU NEVER FAIL TO AMAZE ME!" I screamed against the music and laughed, hoping he'd call me soon and fucking have me sing with him sometime.

I hummed and glanced out quickly over the bridge, and frowned softly, thinking about when Vic met me at the bridge. "I love this bridge." I mumbled and sighed, driving over it and seeing the river tower, then the lawn of it, and a large stage. _'Vic's band is going to be playing there in a few hours.' _I parked in the empty parking lot, and got out, locking up the car and waving my key around, doing a little dance and heading to the tower. As I went to the gates, I went up to the woman in the women, and I felt embarrassed, because I was barely tall enough for her to see.

"What are you here for, babe?" She chewed on her gum and leaned her chin against the palm of her hand. "I'm uh, there are bands playing here, right?" I pulled out the flier and showed it to her against the glass. "They aren't playing for a few hours though." She seemed slightly surprised. I raised an eyebrow and smirked, flicking my gaze side to side, shrugging. "Does it shock you I just want to sit by the river or something?" She blinked and smirked, looking at the ticket prizes. "7 dollars for entry, please." I pulled out my wallet and handed her the money. She placed in into the cash register, and then tickets slipped out a slot of the counter, and she slid it to me in the window opening.

"Thank you." I said, and I slipped the ticket into my wallet. Apparently there was a different section you needed if you were to see the bands, and thank god I got here really early, because there were already people out with their blankets and chairs. I sighed lightly, and stood there, arms crossed and glancing around. There was faint music playing, and I shrugged lightly, not sure if I really liked it or not. I crouched down once I got in the grass area and put my chin on my knees, opening my phone and bringing up Alex's number. I made a face slightly, smirking. He never answered me anymore, but hey, it was worth a try.

As I called the number, I was surprised it didn't go straight to voice mail. I nervously taped my fingertips on my knees and I fell onto my butt. "Hello? Kellin?!" I smiled big, my eyes lightening up. "Alex! Holy crap, your voice is cracking!" We both laughed, and Alex sounded so, so happy. "I haven't talked to you in forever! Hey, why aren't you famous yet?!" I chuckled into the phone, and shrugged. "I don't know. Why aren't you performing here in California yet?" He groaned into the phone.

"It's hard, man. We're going to start touring for the first time, and I'm really scared." "Your parents just ALLOW that?" "Yeah. Wouldn't yours?" I sighed and closed my eyes. Before we could get deep in the parent conversation, Alex laughed into the phone. "I want to hear you sing. I haven't heard you sing in a long time." I looked around, before smirking and raising an eyebrow. "I'm out in public, though." "So? You have to learn to sing in front of people, anyway, if you're going to be in a band." I sighed deeply, agreeing with him. He started a tune; that was usually how it worked with him and me.

"_Maybe it's not my weekend, but this could be my year, and I'm so sick of watching, all the minutes pass as I go nowhere!" _I missed his voice, and he was one of the reasons why I kept wanting to continue being in a band; inspiring others to great in the world, and to help others in need. To tell someone else that they're not along, they have me. I responded, closing my eyes and smiling. "_And this is my reaction to everything I fear! Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here!" _His voice was deeper than mine, but I think we sounded good together.

All of a sudden, I heard clapping behind me, and I blushed when I noticed a few old women and some little children clapping and watching me. "you did that on purpose." I hissed quietly into the phone and I smiled and waved and did a little bow. I turned and stared out into the water. "Just trying to help a friend out." I chuckled.

"What's been going on lately?" "A lot of stuff…" This is usually how our serious conversations started. "OH… Man, I'm sorry." "it's not your fault. It never is." "I can't help but to feel bad when you say this, and I can't even be here for you." I smiled sadly and closed my eyes, hanging my head back slightly, loving the sun I'm on my skin. "Don't worry about it… I met someone." I could almost just see the big smile on Alex's face. "Is he cute?" Then my smile grew and I laughed loudly. "Really, Alex? That's the first thing you're worried about?" "Hot damn, Kellin! I need to know if the man is cute!" I smiled and bit my lip, looking down at my lap. "Yeah, he's pretty damn cute. But that's not why I mentioned him… He uh… I had a melt down, and he came at the right moment and made me get down from jumping off of the bridge." Alex was quiet, and I pulled the phone away from my ear and rolled my ears when Alex yelled, "DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME, MAN!" "GET ME SIGNED, THEN I'LL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE!" We both chuckled.

"It's hard to try and persuade them. You have to try and get noticed. You can't make me do all the work." I frowned lightly and sighed. "Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry. I just want to get out of this hell hole and travel, and send money to my mother." Alex went quiet. "What about your fans?" I blinked and suddenly felt bad. "Don't you want to impact their lives, too?" Cheers to Alex who always wants to make me feel like a dick. "I don't HAVE any fans right now…" "Why did I hear clapping in the back ground?" "Alex, I was singing one of YOUR songs. They probably recognized it…" Alex tsked into the phone. "You're so blind, Kellin. Let yourself open up, then you'll see the true meaning of life. Oh, shit. I have to go. I'll try and call you later!" "wait, no!" I stuttered, and then he hung up. I groaned and flipped my phone shut. I slipped it into my pocket, and closed my eyes, and laid down. I tried, now, to go to sleep for about a good 5 hours.

"KELLIN!" I snorted and woke up, and lazily glanced up, seeing Tony glancing down at me. "T-TONY!" I stuttered and shot up, glancing at him with wide eyes. "W-What time is?" I gulped, trying to look. "Six. I'm so surprised you're not fucking sun burned." He laughed hard. "How did you find me?!" I asked, and he shrugged. "It's kind of easy to notice when there's an old woman who pointed at you and asked if I knew the man with the angelic voice, and Vic always calls you that." I parted my lips and blushed deeply.

"Vic hasn't seen me yet, has he?" Tony smirked. "Nope. We're practicing now. It's going to be sneaky, but you're going to have to be one of the last people to come in, so he doesn't notice you." I puffed out my cheeks. "Will they even let me in if the area reaches a certain occupation rate?" Tony raised his hands and shrugged. "Beats me. You'll know when to come in. Stay around this area." He stated, and Mike glanced over from helping to carry equipment In, and while holding two guitars, he lifts one while waving to me, and I wave back, nervous that he's going to drop the guitars. I do what Tony suggests me to do, and then suddenly, a un familiar touch flaps onto my shoulder. I jerk and glance over my shoulder. A pant with spikey, but poofy black hair does a goofy grin. "Are you Kellin?" I blinked and smirked. "Yeah, I am. I'm imagining you are a friend of Vi's, yeah?" Jaime nodded, smiling and greeting himself.

We started talking and he smiled a lot, one thing I had noticed. "Yeah, it's going to be so funny when Vic realizes you've been here this whole time." I nodded, smiling and staring off into the river bank. "So you know about me, I'm guessing?" "I don't honestly KNOW you, I just heard about you in the car when we were escaping a party. I was too drunk to even remember what your last name was." I laughed. I could tell that he and I were going to get along just fine.

"Oh, shit! I see Vic over there! I'll keep him over there, and suggest we practice. You know when to come in, right?" I shrugged and made a face, goofily smiling. "Sure. Yeah, I do." "Great, I'll see you later!" I watched him run off, and I went over to a concession stand and got myself a lemonade shake up, and crouched down, leaning my head against the side of the stand, and hid myself away from the large stage, trying to listen to Vic. I could hear Tony and Mike laughing, probably because Jaime tripped over a guitar stand or something.

I couldn't hear Vic, though, because the mic wasn't set up, so that made me really eager. I waited until 8, and that was when the river front was getting really crowded, and the first band to play of course was Vic's, which was called "Pierce the Veil." I thought it was a good name for a band, but I wasn't sure really want it stood for. I thought it meant stab the thing that covers your identity and be free to express yourself. I got up, and peeked over, seeing a lot of girls up front, and some other people starting to enter. The space was already getting full, and they haven't even started yet.

"Hurry up." I purred softly, and waited for the guitar to start going on. I blinked, hearing Vic started talking into the mic. "Um, so hey guys." A lot of the girls squealed, and I could imagine Vic making an awkward smile. "First song is a cover of a Rihanna song… I uh… OK, let's get started." He pulled away slightly and closed his eyes, and that was my cue to stand up. The girls started squealing as the guitars started to rummage through out the place, and damn, the guitarists, and drummer sounded fucking AMAZING. I smiled big, and raised an eyebrow. More and more people lined up and gave their ticket to the security guards, and I bit my lip, wanting to go now.

Then suddenly, my heart burst, hearing Vic start singing. _"Her eyes, her eyes make the stars seem like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying; she's so beautiful, and I tell her every day." _ Kellin groaned, his heart swooning, and he blushed and closed his eyes. He felt a ting of jealousy towards who ever he was singing too, because there was no way in hell he was singing this to HIM.

_"I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see; But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?' I say…" _I almost forgot that I was supposed to go in and actually watch him. I hurried to the guards, and they gave me a look, before slicing my ticket in half and giving me the other half, and I rushed inside, trying to push through jumping people and squealing girls. I stood there, taking a breath of awe and staring up at him. I couldn't help but be like every other girl in there and imagine him singing that too ME.

_"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change; cuz girl you're amazing, just the way you are!" _I smiled and watched Vic sing and jump around, even sometimes playing on his guitar. I liked how Tony and Jaime bounced around, too, then Mike banging his head and moving around as he played the drums. Jaime pushed Vic forward with one hand, and he seemed to wink at someone, but then I realized it was ME he winked at, and I realized what the sign was. Vic wobbled and fell onto people, and they lifted him and smiled and cheered, and I cursed and tried getting closer so I could help move him.

Vic smiled big and held onto his Microphone, singing into it. _"And when you smile the whole world stops and stare's for a while, cuz girl you're amazing, just the way you are! Y-EEEEAH!" _I got close, and my heart pounded against my chest as I laughed and raised my hands, feeling his skinny jeans, and then his leg. Some girl was trying to hold his hand and grab his bracelet, but he casually yanked his hand away, and I bit my lip and tried going for his hand by helping move his body above me, and my hand was on his arm. I squeezed gentle, and he glanced after smiling, and his eyes widened, and I grinned BIG time.

_"Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me; her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so SEXY!" _He kept looking at me the whole entire time, and I blushed deeply and stared up at him in awe, and I bit my lip. _"She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday… Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change, if perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same!" _We found each other's hands, and laced our fingers together, and I cried out, laughing and smiling, and starting to sing along. If he was starting to get moved, I would move with him. Our hands never broke apart, and he stared at me the whole entire time, except the parts where he casually looked at other girls so they wouldn't get jealous.

I suddenly felt my cellphone buzz, and I quickly answered it, but I didn't get to hear what it was. I just laughed into the phone and held it up as Vic was singing, and the guitars and drums were doing their best to keep the beat going smoothly. I squeezed onto his hand, before our finger tips touched and he was finally moved back to the stage, and Jaime smiled big and helped him back on. I closed my phone and kept on jumping and listening to the song. The rest of the songs were amazing, too. But the first one they played got everybody riled up in a good way. It was a great song to start off with.

I suddenly got a text, and I opened my phone and glanced down. My eyes widened. It was from Alex, and I opened it up. "Dude?! Was that you singing? If so, you didn't sound the same from earlier! Seems to light for you, too." "That wasn't me singing! That was the Vic, the guy I like!" A lot of people went silent as I said that, and Vic glanced behind his shoulder as the rest of his band members were getting up to bow. I blushed insanely and slowly brought the cellphone back to my ear.

"Well, who ever that was, I hope you send me their number, because the a manager looking for someone to sign just came to talk to me, and they wanted to talk to you, but now they want to talk with the band I heard." I felt something in my heart, and I frowned deeply. Fuck. "S-So… They're not interested in me, anymore?" I whispered, turning my head. "I never said that; but they just want to talk with Vic's band." I stayed quiet before sighing. "I'll text you their number later. See you some time soon, Alex." I hung up and rubbed the back of my head, but I honestly felt happy that they were smart enough to think Vic was a good singer, and that he had talented people in his band.

When they got off, Vic jumped off of the stage, and hurried to me. I hurried to him too, and we got close enough, I felt his fingers cup my face, and lace through my hair, and I let out a shaky sigh. "I've been wanting to do this ever since I met you." Vic mumbled, and I leaned in close, and I couldn't help but smile as we kissed, and I had my hands lace together behind his neck. We both smiled into the kiss, and we slowly pulled away, before glancing into each other's eyes, and I quickly pressed my lips against his, chuckling against the soft flesh.

I was surprised at myself; I never admitted to being gay. Maybe I was only gay for one certain person. Vic let out a shaky chuckle against my lips, and he found my hands, laced our fingers together, and stood there with our fore heads pressed together. "I hope you know that song was represented for you." I chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so my laugh is sexy?" He blushed, and I let out a small, cute laugh. "Yes, your laugh is sexy." He grinned, and he pulled me in for a hug, and I rested against him, lacing my arms around his neck and we both stood there, resting against each other.

"I missed you… I was worried that you'd be…" I frowned and gripped onto the back of his shirt, nuzzling my face down into his shoulder. "I'm not going any where, Vic." I pulled away a little and lifted his chin. His dark brown eyes stared right through my soul, and I sighed, and leaned down, kissing him softly, then he smiled, we nuzzled our noses together. "WOAH! So are you two, like, dating now?!" I jerked, and Vic held onto me by my waist and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, idiot?" He asked his hyper active guitar player, and he laughed and high fived with Tony; mike grumbled and got out his wallet, giving them both five bucks. "You seriously bedded money on us?!" Vic laughed, and gripped my hips lightly, and I scooted closer to him. "Well, yeah! Mike said Vic would've seen you right as you entered, because that stumble you did while you came in was really noticeable." I puffed out my cheeks and shook my head, rolling my eyes and smiling. "I'm clumsy, lay off." They all laughed, including me. Vic wrapped an arm around my waist, and we were perfect height, so we didn't have to worry about slumping over or anything. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Vic was handed his guitar, and he made me hold onto it as we went to the side of the stage. Other bands were going to play soon, but they honestly weren't going to catch my interest as much as Pierce the Veil would have.

I handed it to him, and I watched as Vic gingerly put it away, and locked it up. He glanced up and asked if his brother and friends had forgotten anything. "Nope, I think we're all set. No one wants to watch the other bands?" "Nah. Let's just go drop Kellin off, then call it a night." I sighed lightly, and tiredly, and when Vic glanced over me, I gave a goofy grin and stuck out my tongue and wobbled over. "Jesus, Kellin." He laughed and I just wanted an excuse for him to hold me again.

Mike suddenly swooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. "WOAH! HEY!" I suddenly gasped. "I feel like I'm on a fucking tower!" Mike laughed and started running, and I screamed, laughing wildly and trying to hold onto his shirt or something. Jaime pushed Vic, and Vic smirked and started running as well, and Tony lit a cig, sighing deeply. "Come on, guys. This shit doesn't get any easier." He smiled though and ran after them. When they got to the car, Vic opened up the trunk and slid the guitar, along with putting other small stuff he was handed to put in there.

"I just remembered, I drove here!" I said, putting my head on my fore head, and pointing some where. It was overly crowded, and I wouldn't be able to find my car for HOURS. Vic pursed his lips lightly and put his hands on his hips. "Well, we could just give you a ride home and when the area gets cleared out, we could come back and get it for you." "Vic, it's Midnight. There's no way in hell I'm letting you come back out just for a car." He smirked and got near my face, biting his own lip and teasing me and whispering. "Yeah, well that's too bad." He slid his hand teasingly into my back pocket and quickly grabbed onto the chain, yanking it out and dangling in front of me, backing up. "Damn you, Vic Fuentes! I want those!" "I'm driving your car home, no questions asked." I sighed deeply, and he pursed his lips with a winning smirk, and I glared and groaned slightly, turning around and opening the back seat door. I sat in the middle between Jaime and Tony, and Vic sat in the passenger seat as his younger brother drove. They started to turn up the music, and they yelled, and sang together. I smiled, raising my eyebrows as the two boys held up beers and waved me back and forth.

I glanced at Vic, and he glanced back, and smiled lightly. He reached his hand back, and I automatically took it. I squeezed it lightly, and he returned the feeling. "AW!" The three boys yelled, and we both blushed and slowly slid our hands away from each other's. I smiled, pressing my fist against my mouth. We drove over the bridge, and Vic and I seemed to look the same way, and his mouth parted slightly, looking slightly sad. I sighed lightly and leaned up all the way and kissed his cheek.

He closed his eyes and hung his head back, glancing up at me, and I laughed lightly, resting my fore head down on his. It must've been uncomfortable for him in that position, but I don't think he honestly could give a damn. As we finished driving over it, we drove down in a small neighborhood, and I pointed out some more turns. I made him stop in front of a small, brown, run down looking house. The lights were off, and I got out, smiling and waving to the guys. "Thanks for the ride, guys." I patted my lap, cursing and realizing Vic still had my keys. But fortunately, he called out to me, and jogged after me, taking in a breath and smiling, and we stood face to face outside my door.

"Thanks for coming to the show." Vic started, and he looked down at his shoes before playing with his fingers. "It really meant a lot." I smiled and bit my lip lightly. "It was my pleasure. Thank you for saving my life." He glanced up, and I gulped and smiled sadly. He cupped my face, and I sighed as he put our fore heads against each other. "Never thank me for that. I will always be there for you, and I don't want you thanking me for it." He kissed the tip of my nose, and I scrunched up my nose and smiled.

Suddenly, the someone in the damn car must've honked, because right as he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to kiss, Jaime bursted out laughing and honked it. He completely dodged my lips and let his head drop against my chest. I laughed and blushed, and held him before sticking middle finger up to the guys. They laughed and all did it to me, too. I sighed and cupped his face to make him look at me. "Goodnight." I whispered. He mumbled something, I think it was saying goodnight back, and he leaned forward and kissed me. I shuttered lightly, and laced my fingers through his hair, his silky, brown curly hair, and smiled against his lips. He did the same, and he quickly pecked my lips once more before pulling away and trying to act cool by looking at me and then turning around, but he slid on some pebbles and fell onto his ass.

I bursted out laughing and hung my head back, my nose scrunching up. Vic basically ran to the car, and I started to wipe some tears away of laughter, and I waved them off, and went into the house. I turned on the lights, and smiled and saw a note onto the table. I picked it up and opened it, sighing softly. "If you come home late and I'm not home, I'm working double tonight. I love you, and get some rest." I threw the note into the garbage and stayed into the living room and laid down, waiting until an hour or so until they brought the car back.

I dozed off about 15 minutes into waiting for them, and about an hour later, there was soft knocking at the door. I groaned lightly and woke up, my hair feeling a little tangled up, and I got up and lazily walked to the door. I opened the door, and…-!

Hands were grabbing at me, and I screamed, my eyes wide, and I was pushed more into my house, and the door slammed behind a man, wearing all black, and having a bandana over his mouth. "WHERE'S THE STASH?!" I stuttered and took a step back. "P-Please! I don't have much money!" "I said, WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN, oh. There it is." He sounded like he was purposely make his food deeper, but he kept the gun pointing at me as he went to my food cabinet and opened it. "Make me a sandwhich." I blinked and nervously walked over, wanting to question him, but I didn't.

I started to make him a sandwhich, and I occasionally glanced back and raised an eyebrow, the robber sitting there and looking at his phone and just pointing his gun. I rolled my eyes and sighed, turning around and walking to him. "Does it have cheese on it?" His voice deepened and I glanced down and lifted the bun. "I can make it have cheese." He grabbed it and shrugged. He lifted the gun to my head, and I made a panicked face. He suddenly bursted out laughing and put down his gun, scooting back and crossing his legs and putting the sandwhich under his bandana, starting to chew on it. "What the ACTUAL fuck?!" I almost yelled, flustered and shocked, and a mix of fear. "You're so… Just go upstairs." He said in a grumble, and I was nervous, and I just wanted Vic. I was so fucking scared, and I didn't move. "B-But…" "Dude. Just go." He said in a higher pitch, and I blinked, and the voice sounded familiar. I walked past him and jogged up the stairs, and then stopped in front of my bed room door, which was faintly open, and it was creepy because it was pitch black. I slowly opened the door, and when I walked more into the room, I heard the door slam. I screamed and covered my face, and something grabbed me.

"N-NO! PLEASE!" I yelled and I felt my body go lose, and something one struggling to keep me up. "Babe!" I blinked and sniffed, hearing a familiar, playful voice. "V-Vic? What the hell!" Vic touched my cheek gingerly, and I shivered lightly, and he smirked against my neck. "Sorry, love. Couldn't help but want to surprise you on new years eve." I sighed deeply and fell onto my back, and he grunted and fell ontop of me. "I hate you right now." Vic laughed. "Doubt it." He leaned up off of me just a tad, and let his nose touch mine.

"Wait, so who was done there?" Vic smirked. "Jaime." "Don't you feed him at all? He wanted me to make him a sand which." "Did you?" "Well I was SCARED, Vic. If I knew it was him, I would've told him where the shit was so he could make it." We both laughed, and I felt his hot breath linger upon my lips, and I twitched, wanting so desperately to capture those with my own. "Oh, and, I didn't know you were so found of my band." He got up and turned on the lap light by my table, and my eyes squinted as I tried to get used to the sudden light. Seeing Vic ontop of me was tempting, but we had JUST started dating, and I did not want to feel like I was abusing my privileges. He lifted the flier he had carefully picked off of the board, and I blushed.

"I was just happy to see you were actually in a band. You're really talented, Vic. So is Mike, Tony and Jaime. I hope you guys make it far in life, someday, to be honest." Vic smiled lightly and traced my bottom lip with his thumb. "You think we could do it?" I smiled and closed my eyes. "Of course I can… OH! That reminds me! I uh… I'm friends with a band member, Alex Gaskarth…" "Alex Gaskarth? The guy from All Time Low?" I nodded, and he smiled big. "That's pretty rad. How did you guys meet." I laughed.

"To make the long story short, let's just stay, he punched my dad in the nose when he was trying to take me away from his house. We were going to have a sleep over, but apparently I didn't get a good grade on a test, so he was going to take me home and he was hurting me, so he was just like POW." Vic bit his lip from laughing really loudly. "He sounds like an awesome guy. Anyway, what about him?" I sighed hesitantly. "well… Originally… I wanted to be in HIS band, but since his band is getting full, he contacted Fearless Records to see if they could get me in somehow, and as they were calling me, I let them listen to you guys… And now they want you to travel about 3 or 4 hours from here and listen to you guys and interview you. You guys could become big, Vic!" Vic hovered above me, shocked and not talking. I watched him, amused.

"S-Seriously?" He whispered, and I nodded, now happy that they listened to him instead of me. They were a good band, I was only a one man team. One day I'd find my own band, but until then, I'd stand there and encourage Vic and his friends and brother. He quickly kissed me, and I was shocked, so I flailed my arms and didn't know where to put my hands.

"oh my god! I need to tell the guys! Babe…" We stared into each other's eyes. "I'll be right by your guys' sides through this, Vic. I won't leave, and I'll be your number one fan." I grabbed his shirt and quickly tugged him down. We kissed, this time, deeper than before. He sighed into the kiss, and rested his hand on my hip, and let our lips trace each others before kissing each other again, this lip, parting and starting to do a pattern. Soon enough, I think, we were making out. We both heard something thump against the door, followed by a sharp "OW." Vic sighed deeply. "They like to ruin moments." I smiled. "No one can ruin a moment like this." He smiled big and hugged me, our bodies pressed together, like they were meant to connect, like puzzle pieces.

WE both got up, and opened the door, seeing Tony on the ground above Mike. "T-THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Tony and Mike both said, with Mike's hands on Tony's hips, and Tony's ass up and his face almost against Mike's neck. "I'm sure it isn't." I whispered and wiggled my eyebrows. "Shut up, Kellin." Mike hissed, but I gave him a goofy grin.

We stepped over them, and headed down stairs. "You know, you could've just gotten a sand which yourself or just asked what else there was." I said to Jaime, crossing my arms to my chest. He shrugged and smiled, gulping down the last of his sand which. "Oh well. What's done is done." I rolled my eyes and smiled. Vic was nervously pacing, and Jaime blinked. "GUYS! GET DOWN HERE!" The two boys came down, and stared at Vic. He smiled, and tried to hold down his excitement, I noticed.

"Fearless Records wants us to come down, for us to have a meeting and stuff." They all started to immediately freak out, and jump on each other, even pulling Vic and I into a big group hug, and I laughed and tried getting out of it, but I chose to not fight against it and just let it happen. "I'm so fucking happy!" Jaime laughed and jumped onto Tony's back, making him stumble forward. Mike and Vic hugged, like a bro one. Vic smiled at me and I walked to him, and we both snuggled into each other.

"Oh… Uh, kellin?" I blinked and leaned in, and he handed something into my hand. "This is for when you need someone to talk to. If you are ever in danger, in need of a friend, or just feel like talking, call this number. It'll always be answered, alright?" My heart raced, and I smiled. As the boys continued on out the door of being excited, Vic and I stayed back, and we stared into each other's eyes, before wrapping our arms around each other, and bringing each other close, and pressing our lips to one anothers.

"I bet you've never had a Saturday night like this." We both grinned, and he shook his head, and kissed my fore head, and he tossed me the car keys, before waving one last time, and heading off with his small family. I watched them leave, and quickly ran up the stairs, happily jumping onto my bed, and closing my eyes, wanting to have a perfect dream; one that includes following Vic on band interviews, seeing him live at concert, and maybe even being in a band, being along side him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really had fun writing Chapter 3. I just gained a follower; YES! I'm so happy! I hope I gain more, because I also will try and make this story more interesting. And so basically, Pierce the Veil is now starting to get recognized, and Vic and Kellin are now together. There is probably going to be some drama in this chapter; or maybe not. Once again, reviews are encouraged! I do write back! Ok guys, enjoy!**

**Vic's POV**

Earlier that Sunday morning, I sat there on the couch, smiling to myself and playing my electric fender guitar. Everything was finally going into place, and it was really rad. I closed my eyes and hummed, playing some chords, and glancing down at my guitar. _'To think that for once in my life, I will accomplish something important.' _I sighed lightly, and then glanced up to the window, walked over and peered out of it. I smiled, seeing some kids riding their bikes down the road. I pulled away, then resting my guitar on the couch, and glancing over the phone. I was suspecting a call from either Fearless Records or Kellin. I would've been excited if or when either one called here.

Tony sat outside smoking a drag, and sat there contently. I opened the door and sat besides him. He offered me one, but I casually shook my head. He shrugged, and then pulled away the cig from his mouth, blowing out some smoke. "When do you think your mom is going to be home?" He asks suddenly, and I give me a surprised glanced. "Uh, honestly? I don't really know. She does this a lot…" Tony reaches over and pats my back, I sigh. "It is what is, dude." I agreed to Tony's saying, and now I wanted a smoke.

Mike came driving into the drive way, and he came out, whistling and holding a thing of four coffees. I chuckled, and as he came to us, he pulled one out for the both of us, and Tony bit down on the cig bud and took the coffee cup, looking up at Mike. Mike gave him a quick wink, and he coughed and hung his head, and I rolled my eyes and took the coffee. "Thanks, little bro." He smirked, shrugging. "If Kellin was here, I would've bought him one, too." I almost purred at that name. "Yeah, well it would've been weird to ask my boyfriend of one day to come and spend the night." Mike shrugged, smiling.

"You never know. Nowadays people are getting married after dating for like a week or so." I drank some of my coffee. "Yeah, well I'm poor, and I want to give Kellin some and let our relationship grow before we even truly commit yet." I pointed to him while drinking, and Tony nodded. "Yeah, what's the fun of not getting to know each other?" Mike gave him a look and ruffled Tony's hair. "Shut up, turtle man." "TURTLES!" Tony laughed and raised his hands, and I held in a laugh.

"I really want to see Kellin today…" I grumbled, resting my elbows on my elbows. Tony shrugged and raised his hands. "Then why don't you?" "Because, I'm waiting for a call from Fearless Records, and Kellin said he gave Jack our number to give to them. So, it could be any day now, and I don't want to abandon him and start packing." Tony took in one last puff and stepped on his cig, and sat there and looked at Vic.

"You do realize that Kellin can't come with us everywhere, right? As sad as that sounds, because trust me, I really enjoy him… But, if we're going to be famous, you can't have all that time for a relationship." I blinked and glared slightly at him. "I want it to work, man. If I didn't want to be with him, I would've said it to him in the nicest way possible, and this is me wanting our relationship to grow, alright?" I felt my face flush and I turned my head.

"Aw, someone is in love!" Tony cooed and nudged my shoulder with his, and I sighed and chuckled. "No, but pretty damn close." I got up and stretched, then lightly kicked his side and he yelped and tried grabbing my ankles, but I jumped and quickly opened the door and ran inside. I smiled and held my coffee, and Jaime sat there, on his lap top.

"Hey, what are you up too?" I asked, looking at Jaime. He bit his lip and started typing. "I'm looking up some stuff about Fearless Records, like who's signed with them and shit. Dude, this is smacking me in the face. We're about to be meeting with one of the most top record labels for our genre of music!" I let out an excited grunted and shivered. "I feel you!" I ran and jumped by his side on the couch, and he bounced lightly.

"When do you think they're going to call?" Mike called from the kitchen, and I shrugged, then I forgot he couldn't see me. "I have no idea! Kellin said to stay around the phone though just in case!" I taped my knees nervously and bit my lip, thinking about what it could be to famous. Dammit, I wanted it badly. I wanted to change lives, I wanted to help others out. "Are you ready to become famous? Oh my god what if the manager says that?!" I thumped Jaime's head, but did a big grin. "I'd probably just shit my pants." I said bluntly and everyone laughed. I sighed and bit my lip eagerly. I just wanted them to call, and I wanted to call Kellin at moment so god damn badly.

So as we waited for the next 2 hours, we fucked around, and decided we'd watch harry potter or starwars. It was the worst fucking mistake EVER. "STAR WARS!" "HARRY POTTER!" Vic cupped his face and groaned, falling back down to the floor. "Will you two ever fricking stop arguing about that?" Tony smirked and shook his head. "Nah." I groaned slightly and grumbled, frowning, and grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Mike's head.

"It SUCKS! As much as I like lying around watching movies, this feels so FORCED!" Jaime yelled, and groaned, hanging half way off of the couch. I threw a pillow at him too, and it bounced off his face and he grunted lightly with a soft pout. Tony jumped onto Mike and they started to wrestle, and mike started wrapping his arms around Tony's waist, gripping tightly and twisting them around so Tony would be on the bottom.

"W-Woah." Tony breathed lightly, staring up at Mike. Mike blinked and smirked, lowering his face near Tony's, and Tony held his breath as his heart race. "So, what movie did we want to watch? Hmm?" Tony blinked and bit his lip, narrowing his eyes as he thought Mike was about to do the thing that would set them more as friends, buttttt. NO. He didn't. He laughed and pinched his cheek and pulled off, and Tony kicked his side, making him fall over.

As I was about to tackle them both, the phone suddenly rang, and my eyes widened. All of us widened our eyes and raced to the phone, and Mike picked it up, but I struggled to grab it from him, and I was on my tip toes while the others slapped at each other to get it. Mike finally answered and elbowed Jaime in the ribs. "Hello?" We went dead silence, and he wiggled his eyebrows while glancing at us. "This is the drummer for Pierce the Veil. Oh? He's right here." He handed the phone the me, and I made an excited little dance before putting it to my ear, and then put them on speaker.

"Hello, this is Jordan Pikes, one of the few managers included in Fearless Records. We were calling you to ask if you'd be interested in singing into the phone for a moment. You have five minutes to get whatever instruments and pick a song. Starting, now." We all blinked and looked at each other we all panicked and pushed away from each other, trying to get our guitars and Mike snarled lightly. "It's not like I can bring my god damn drum set into the living room. "Maybe he doesn't want to hear a full on loud song." I hissed back, and he groaned and found a pot, and grabbed his drum sticks. Tony and Jaime came back with their guitar and base, and we sat down around in a circle, and I rested the phone between us all.

"We're Pierce the Veil, and we'd like to sing a song we wrote a couple weeks ago named _"Caraphernelia". _I nodded lightly to tony, since we was lead guitar, and he leaned back and plugged his guitar in and turned it down so we wouldn't get knocks on our door with complaints of us being too loud. I felt myself smile, as Tony started playing, and Jaime and Mike came in right on cue. _"What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore n this hole! Wooooooah~ Nobody prays for the heartless (no!), nobody gives another penny for the selfish! (you're learning how to taste what you kill now) Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace, talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas!"_

"STOP!" I stuttered and pressed my lips together in a thin line, and I gasped when the door knocked and I made a panicked face, and waved some off to go get it. Tony rolled back wards and got up, pulling up his pants and reached for the door knob, opening it and leaning outside of it before letting the person inside. I gasped, seeing a shy Kellin. I thought I almost stopped breathing. "I have heard all I needed to hear." I waved Kellin over, and I opened my legs and patted the spot in between my legs, and he came over quickly and sat in between them, hugging his legs to his chest.

"Thank you for sharing with us, Mr. Fuentes. I believe you and your band have a great shot at becoming something BIG. Why not come down to the studio and we can have a face to face chat; and maybe a record deal." Kellin smiled big and started slapping my knee really fast, and I hugged him tightly to me and he did the cutest giggle. I smiled and rested my cheek on the back of Kellin's shoulder, since he was only a couple inches taller than I was, and we all looked at each other with big ass grins on our faces. "Will do. Mind telling me the address really quick?" I asked, and Mike sat down after quickly reaching over and grabbing a note pad and a pen.

As Jordan was saying the address, Mike swiftly started to write it down, and Tony glanced over his shoulder, blinking and watching him. Jaime smiled along with Kellin, and I pursed my lips lightly. As he finished up, I chuckled lightly. "Do you have any specific date to when you want us over?" I asked, and really hoped it wasn't a long time. "You can come any day you really wanted, but not Wednesday. I have a meeting, a few, actually. You live in California already, so you could even come down tomorrow if you're that eager to get started. I laughed, saying, "oh, trust me. We're MORE than that eager." The manager laughed, and said, "Sounds like a deal then. Call when you're about to leave so I can get an estimated time on when you'll arrive. Have a nice day." We said our good byes, and we all cheered, and I gripped onto Kellin and fell back, and he yelped and swung his foot in the air.

"KELLIN! JESUS CHRIST WE'RE GOING TO FAMOUS!" Kellin smiled and hung his head back, resting it along my chest, and he laughed, seeing how happy all of us were. "And it's all thanks to you, babe." Kellin blinked and smirked, blushing, and he gasped when I twisted us along so he was on his back and I was on my side. I rested my chin in my hand and glanced down at him, and he stared up at me, and he put his hand on my cheek and gently rubbed it. "Well, you needed SOME help, after all. You're a big inspiration, and you'll continue on inspiring others." Kellin whispered, and my heart started to ache. I leaned down and traced my lips against his, before slowly pressing our lips together. I fell harder for Kellin each time I imagined us together, or even standing close to him.

"Babe?" Kellin suddenly asked, and I blinked and looked down. "What's up?" I asked in response, and he smirked, and suddenly twisted us over, and I squeaked lightly and grunted, on my back now. Kellin crouched over me and did a sly smile. "Never tease me like that, because I'm more than capable of doing things to you." He cupped my face gently, but the gaze he was giving me was more than innocent. I licked my lips, watching him, and damn, he was hot when was sort of bossy. I smirked, and put my hands on his thighs. "You guys make me sick." Tony grumbled, but joked around, and Mike's arm slid around his waist and pulled him in, resting against the couch and Tony automatically rested against him.

"No, but seriously. Are you guys going to travel all that way to see them tomorrow? You're not going to wait like, a week?" I sighed and tucked some raven colored hair behind his ear. "Sadly, as much as we don't want to rush it, we sort of have too. We don't want another taking or spot, and we don't want them losing interest in us. So, the sooner the better." Kellin sighed lightly, and shrugged. "I suppose you're right." I leaned up and playfully bit his bottom lip, and he laughed as I did so, and quickly captured my lips, and I slammed back down onto my back, and he kissed my lips a few times in a row quickly, making me laugh, and he did playful kisses down my neck. "You're so freaking cute!" Kellin laughed against my skin, and I blushed and covered my face.

"You're telling a legal adult he's cute?" Mike laughed. "He's far from cute. He may come off as your prince charming, but you don't see him behind closed doors." Kellin wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing way and had me sit up, and he rested his fore head against mine, and he laced his fingers through my hair, and I gripped his lose shirt lightly. "I bet he's still the adorable, sweet Vic even to you guys." All three of the men glanced at Vic before looking at each other, and then bursted out laughing. "You're funny, man." Kellin ignored them and nuzzled his nose against mine and I did it right back, gently of course.

"I hope you guys have fun tomorrow." He mumbled, and I smiled and bit his cheek lightly. "We will. Do you want to come with?" Kellin looked hesitant, and sighed deeply. "I don't think I could. My mother… Uh, she needs me a lot of the times." I blinked, and pouted slightly, but respected his reasons. "alright, then… Call me though." "I thought this was your home phone number?" I blinked and then groaned lightly. "Shit, I forgot." I pulled out my flip phone and looked for my number, and wrote it down on a piece of paper before giving it to him.

"I'll call you when we're almost there, and when we're heading back. Does that sound alright with you." Kellin did an adorable smile and bit his lip lightly, nodding. We pressed our fore heads together, and Jaime got up, going to get a beer, and as he started to walk back, he glanced out the window, and suddenly looked horrified. "SHIT, GUYS! Vic and Mike, your mom is home!" Mike and I both looked panicked. "W-What? Do they not like you?" Kellin suddenly asked Jaime, and Jaime shook his head. "that's not the problem. It's you, sweet cheeks." I quickly got up, and looked nervous.

"Wait, I'm confused. Does she not know-…?" "NO, she doesn't know that I'm gay. Not in the fucking slightest. If she knew I was, she'd disown me, and my father… I'll tell you later. Come with me." "why can't you just say I'm a friend?" I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Please, just trust me. I haven't had new friends in years, and she'll automatically assume I'm with a MAN because of the way I am around you." I pulled him into my room, and sighed nervously.

"Hey, Vic? Can I asked you a question?" I glanced at him, and I raised my eyebrow. "Why does Tony and Jaime basically live here all the time?" I blinked and rubbed the back of my neck, locking the door and quickly opening the window, but glancing at him. "They both have it rough at home; their parents couldn't give two shits about either one of them. As for Mike and I, our mom is always gone, and so is our dad. We haven't talked to our dad in about 2 weeks." I mumbled, and Kellin gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry…" "Don't be. Shit happens, babe." Kellin frowned and shook his head slighty. "You can't just ignore something like that."

"Right now, I'm trying too. You wouldn't understand." I stood by the window, and I winced, realizing that was the wrong thing to say. Kellin raised an eyebrow and stood up, smirking and pointing to himself. "You think I don't understand? If that's what you're saying, then you don't know me one bit." "Kellin… I'm sorry, that wasn't what I was trying to say." He huffed slightly, glancing at me. "Then what were you trying to say, Vic?" I trembled and leaned out of the window to fix a touch branch that was pressed against the side of the house.

"I can't tell you." Kellin looked a little hurt, and I felt like punching myself for causing him to look that way. "Why not?" I sighed and hung my head. "It's… I don't want to trouble you with my past, some what present problems. I'm getting better, and I don't want you looking at me with some pitiful glance." Kellin stood there, and he suddenly rubbed his wrist. "we need a day to just… Chat… Because obviously we both need to learn more about each other." I glanced back at him and frowned. "I don't think you want to learn that side of me." Kellin smirked and took a step forward, reaching out to me, and I sighed and took his hand, and he brought me close, and we stood there as he held me.

"You have already learned more about me than a friend of mine of 4 years has. So stop talking like that. And I have to admit, I'm warning you that sometimes I won't be able to deal with, but I'm glad you're going to stick around…" I quickly cupped his face, and started to get even more quiet because I heard my mother go through the front door. "I will NEVER abandon you… If we, the band, start to become famous, I will never, ever abandon you, cheat on you, screw you over…" My cracked lightly, and Kellin kissed my jaw bone lightly.

"Vic?" A sudden soft, but harsh voice was heard, and I hissed slightly. "Out through the window." I pointed, and he nodded quickly and climbed out, getting onto the branch like a monkey and wrapped his legs around it, then twisting around and grabbing another one, releasing his legs from that one, and eventually letting go all together and landing on his feet, glancing up and smiling, and I smirked and waved. He waved as well, and he blew me a kiss and strutted off, and I bit my lip, watching that tight ass move. I made a noise as knocking interrupted my thoughts. "C-Coming!" I said, and hurried to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

"hey, ma." I smiled, and she yawned and lazily hugged me. "Why was the door locked?" I shrugged, and ran my fingers through my hair after the tired hug. "Why am I not aloud to have my bed room door locked and have some privacy in the comfort of my own home?" She gave me a glare, and I bit my lip and chuckled. "Smart ass." She pushed on my head with her hand, and I let out a boyish laugh. She sighed, hearing something crash, and Mike bursted out with laughter. "You 4 never get any easier to take care of." I sighed and lead her out, closing the door behind me. "I know, ma. I know." I lead her to her room, and picked up her luggage for her and put it on her bed, opening it up so she wouldn't have to waste her time fighting the lock.

She hugged me once more, before sighing lightly. "I'll let you sleep, and uh… Hey mom?" "Yeah?" She groaned tiredly. "Pierce the Veil is going to be famous." She mumbled, before her eyes widened and she glanced at me with a wide eyed expression. "W-What?" She asked, and I smiled big. "We're going tomorrow to their studio which is, like, 3 to 4 hours away. Momma, we're going to be able to survive." Her eyes were still wide, and she stared at me with her mouth gaping open. I laughed, and cupped her face. "Go lay down, the shock is going to give you a heart attack." I picked her up like a bride, and she squeaked, and I rested her on the bed, and I moved her open suitcase on the ground.

"I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow, though. For now, just rest." I quickly walked out and closed the door before she could ask anymore unnecessary questions, and I rushed down stairs, and the guys were talking and tony was looking on his phone at pictures. "Seriously, Tony?" "WHAT, Mike? I'm getting one no matter what." I blinked, and face palmed when I realized they were talking about baby turtles. "As adorable as that sounds, we have better things to talk about right now. Tomorrow, for instance." I said, and they all looked serious and looked up at me.

"So, what if we do get signed?" Tony mumbled, and I looked down at the ground. "Well, first thing is, usually how they do it is they have you sing some songs that they choose, and if they like it, they'll have you perform some songs us as a band have made, and if they also like those songs, then we're signed, then we practice and they assign us our first tour date." Mike twirled his drum sticks and kicked his feet onto the coffee table. "What about Kellin? You can't just abandon him like that." I bit my lip lightly and frowned. "I know that, Mike. I'd never abandon him." "That what's the point of just getting in a relationship if you're going to be gone for a few months?" I frowned and huffed slightly at him, and he shrugged. "I speak the truth."

"If we truly, or maybe one day, love each other enough, we'd do anything to try and make this relationship work. Especially if Kellin also wants to be in a band, we could tell them about him, too. I haven't heard him sing before, but he has such a good voice in general…" I sighed and rubbed my face. "We just need to focus on what is ahead of us right now, and what ever happens happens, but we need to work our asses off." Tony smiled and rested his head back against his arms, and Mike and Jaime looked at each other. "Fine, sounds good."

The next morning contained a lot of whispering, slaps, and packing. It was about 5 in the morning, and we were trying to get everything ready without waking up Mike and I's mom; she'd kick our asses if we did. I was tempted to call Kellin and send him a good morning message, but he'd probably groan and fall asleep listening to the message, so I wanted to wait until later. Our plan was we were going to stay up there a few days and look around, and if they accepted us, we'd need to stay down there and do some voice runs.

I slipped on my button up, and fixed my curly, long hair. The others on the other hand were trying to get themselves situated and Tony slapped Jaime, because Jaime was started to giggle up a storm. "Very manly of you, Jaime." He hissed sarcastically, and Jaime kicked the other man's ankle. "You both are very manly." I hissed lightly. "Let's start going." Mike came around the corner after using the bathroom, and he smirked and saw a bad of paper and pen, then handed it to me. "Want to leave Kellin a note?" I shook my head slightly. "I think I'll just leave him a voice mail." He groaned lightly and rolled his eyes.

"Gosh, way to be original." He thumped my head with the paper and I smirked and pushed the pile away. "you guys ready?" I asked, quickly taking the pen and a piece of paper and writing a note for our mom, then running over the fridge and sticking it out with a magnet. I jogged after the boys, grabbing my shit, locking up the house and we all got into the car after packing it up. "Let's get going!" I said, and got in the front seat with my brother.

The first hour was easy to handle, but then traffic started to gain a little bit, and Tony and Jaime started fighting for a little bit of room, because each one complained about their asses hurting, and I sighed deeply, glaring out the window with small annoyance. "DUDE! You're in my space bubble!" "What space bubble? You mean the one I popped the first day we met?" I rubbed my fore head, and Mike made his lips into a thin line. "You're lucky I can't pull this car around, or I would." They glared at each other before smirking and pushing each other's heads playfully.

I closed my eyes and leaned my cheek against my hand, sighing and thinking about what it would be like to be famous… To be on a tour bus for so long, not being to see Kellin… To talk to him face to face, and also to kiss and hold him. I also worried about his safety, like… What if he were to try and hurt himself? Or if his dad came and tried to abuse him. He groaned, slapping his head back against the seat. It frustrated him so much.

The rest of the way consisted of yelling, farting, and a few laughs and uncomfortable jokes. As we started driving into the city, we stared in awe, but I had to make Mike focus, or I had to grab the wheel and yell at him everytime he was going to fast or slow. "This is so awesome." Tony grinned, raising an eyebrow. He had his guitar case in the middle of him and Jaime, and that seemed to set a good barrier between the two.

"Ok, help me look for the building. I heard it's kind of hidden." So I did, and I pursed my lips, feeling my heart race with each anticipating second. "There! Right there! Jesus, Mike, pull over already!" So he did, and I hurried out, along with stretching like the other three. "Damn, I don't want to do that ever again." Mike groaned, and I smirked. "I guess I'll be driving home, then." We did a hand shake on It, and out of the trunk, I helped Jaime get out his base, and I handed it to him. It was in its case of course, and he started walking with Tony inside, and Mike and I were last to enter.

Inside was amazing… It was so slick, not so dark, but not to bubbly and bright either. There were large windows, and equipment set up. There was a tallish boy with a guitar he was holding that was a pretty auburn color, he glanced behind us. His hair was choppy and brown, and he had a few really light blonde streaks in his hair. "Oh! Are you Vic Fuentes?" He asked, and I quickly nodded, and we shook hands. "this is Mike, Tony and Jaime." They all did their greetings, and the man infront of us smiled. "I'm Alex Gaskarth." I blinked, and tilted my head slightly.

"You don't happen to have a chance of knowing a guy named Kellin Quinn, right?" Alex seemed excited and he grabbed my shoulders and I seemed shocked. "Y-You know Kellin Quinn? That guy has been my best friend ever since we were in diapers!" I laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you. Pierce the Veil, right?" He asked, and I proudly nodded. My friends and I were proud of what we did, and surely had no trouble showing our pride. Alex glanced over and waved over a man with tattoos, a red Scooby do shirt on, ripped jeans, and bare feet came over. "Hey, I'm Jordan. You guys must be Pierce the Veil." "We are indeed. What's up with the…" I suddenly asked, and glanced down at him. He blinked, before smiling and laughing slightly. "It was a weird theme at our meeting today. Any way, I'm excited to hear you guys sing in our studio over there. Let's sit down first." So we did, and Jaime seemed the most nervous out of all of us.

"First of all, even before we start, I just wanted to give credit to Kellin Quinn. We wouldn't even be here if It weren't for him." Jordan blinked, and I gulped. "He's a really good singer." Alex quickly added in, and we looked at each other, smiling lightly. He and I, as well as Mike, Jaime and Tony want to see Kellin go far in life as well. He had only been my boyfriend for a couple days, but I just wanted to show how appreciative I was of him; how appreciative WE were of him.

"I'll uh… I'll call him up and maybe I'll get him along as well." Alex did an approving nod, and sat down with us. As we started talking, I started to get nervous, and I tapped my foot impatiently. "One thing I want to say is that you guys sounded really good and blended as a group. One thing is, who was the singer?" Everyone pointed to me, and I puffed out my cheeks slightly and smiled. "I was. Why, did I sound weird?" He shook his head, and suddenly smirked. "Can you scream?" Everybody laughed, and I rubbed the back of my neck and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I can. So can Jaime." We high fived and Jordan did an approving nod. "Nice… Now, how old are you guys? We don't want to be forcing you out of any education." We nervously looked at each other. The only reason why I was still in highschool was because I was held back because of Taylor, and he was also held back.

The others were turning 18, and I wouldn't want them to miss out the joy of graduating… But why would it matter? We were going to be changing lives and traveling a lot. "Jaime, Mike and tony are all turning 18, and I'm 19." He pursed his lips and looked us over, and I gulped. "Please take us. We're from a poor town, we do as many showings as we can, and we give all the money we earn to the river front to help rebuild and get graffiti off the walls. Please, PLEASE at least consider us before worrying about our age." "Hey, this kid isn't the brightest, but he has talent, along with his band members." Alex puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

"What is mainly your genre of music?" We looked at each other, and I shrugged lightly. "Punk, hard rock… I wouldn't consider us "metal"." I said, and the others nodded in agreement. Jordan started writing things down. "But you guys do scream, right?" I nodded, smirking. "But we don't scream through out the whole entire time we're singing. I'll have Jaime scream while I sing at times, so it's a good mix." Jordan smiled and tapped his pencil on the note pad. "Mind doing a duet here with Alex? You have exactly 2 hours to practice." I blinked and looked at the rest of my crew before they nodded and I nodded as well. "Alright, I'll leave you guys to it, then." He got up and headed out, closing the door.

"You guys exited to be here?" Alex smiled and sat down, adjusting his guitar on his lap. "Yeah, we are! Wait, how old are you if you know Kellin?" He smirked and flipped his bangs. "I'm 16. Just turned 16, too." I gaped my mouth open, and Tony bit his lip and held in his laugh. "You're so young." He cooed, and Alex shrugged. "Hey, guys! Get in here!" He called out, and a guy that had a skunk like hair style came in, and a guy with drummer sticks came in. "Where's the rest of the band?" I asked. "We don't need both of our bands to be on, so we can choose a couple members." I glanced over. "I'd look my whole band to perform." Alex pursed his lips before shrugging.

Jordan quickly pulled his head in and did a sly smile. "Actually, Vic, if we like you two together, it'll be All Time Low featuring just Vic Fuentes." I blinked and looked at my band apologetically, and Mike smiled. "Don't worry about it, man." We hugged, and I sighed deeply. I glanced at Alex, and the rest of his band came out. "I'm Jack. Jack Barakat." He smiled and he had a childish look to him, and I liked that. We shook hands, and Alex introduced us to his other two band members. "This is Rian, our drummer, and then Zack, who is our bassist." I waved my hand to them, and they did the same.

"This is Tony, our lead guitarist, Mike, my brother and drummer, and Jaime, who is our bassist." After we talked for a few more minutes, we started to get rolling. They showed me the lyrics, and gave me a hint to what the beat was going as. Jack and Zack played a bit and showed me the tune once again, and I started singing along to it, as well as Alex. Damn, his voice was nice. But it will never be as good as Kellin's.

As the two hours went by, Jordan had Alex and his band and I go into the studio, and we all put on the head phones, and I stood infront of the microphone hanging from the ceiling, and held in a laugh as Tony pressed his face to the glass and Jaime was doing the same. Mike just looked at them like they were retarded. I closed my eyes and waited for Jordan to sit down and started adjusting some things on the electric board as Alex and Jaime were turning their instruments. "Ready?" Alex purred, and I smirked and nodded. "I was born ready."

"Alright guys. Go ahead!" Alex started singing, and I closed my eyes and tried to focus. _"Make a wish on our sorry little hearts; have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark; fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark, I'm intoxicated by the lie!" _I felt a shiver go down my spine, and I didn't realize how much his voice would get to me. _"In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost, like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus; For the thrill of your touch I was shamefully lost as you tell me we're nothing but trouble!" _I started to panic when I knew my part was coming up, but I kept mentally telling myself to calm the fuck down.

"_Heart's on fire tonight! Feel my bones ignite! Feels like war, war! Feels like war, war! Heart's on fire tonight, feel my bones IGNITE! Feels like war, war! Feels like war, war!" _We both waited a line before finishing each other's lyrics, '_We go together or we don't go down at all!' _A few times. Jordan was smiling, and Mike nodded his head, seeming to enjoy the music. Jaime was jumping around, and Tony was swishing his head side to side.

"YOU GUYS ARE BLOODY AMAZING." Jordan clapped his hands, and I smiled big to Alex, and he chuckled and smiled big right back. "I want you, Pierce the Veil, to sign with us. Please just fucking do it." I jumped up and tackled Alex, and he laughed hard and stumbled back. I ran to the window and pounced on it, and the guys and I cheered at each other. We all got out of the studio, and we sat down, and he pulled out a big packet. "Now, please look this over with your band before rushing into it. I'd be your manager, and I promise to treat you guys the best I can." We smiled big, and I blinked suddenly before making a noise in my throat. "My only request is that you please have a look at Kellin. I'm not doing this because we're close, I'm doing this because he deserves it." Alex and his band agreed, as well as mine. Jordan sighed, saying, "I can't promise you he'll get in, but I'll have other producers look at him." I let out a sigh of relief as we thanked him.

"Let's get signing." I whistled and we read over the contract, and nothing seemed fishy, but the only bad thing was if we were to start touring, it would be for a LONG while… I'd miss Kellin, and I wondered if I could take him with us. We signed our initials, before handing over the contract to Jordan. Jordan did a grin, before looking over the contract before giving a nod and glancing over us. "Glad to be working with you, boys. Hope to make business with you very soon. If you want, you can stay a couple weeks and we can start right away, or we can have us go over to you and do an indoor recording session." I glanced at the ceiling, thinking about it.

"We already are here, so why not just get a hotel room and stay here?" Mike whispered to me, and I sighed before shrugging. "I don't know, man… I feel bad not being there for Kellin…" The guys looked at me like I was a love sick puppy, and in all honesty, I was. I loved Kellin, and I was not ashamed of showing or saying I was. I glanced at Jordan, who rubbed the back of his neck. "Then I suppose we could come to you; we have a hidden studio there." I smiled lightly and shook his hand. "Thank you, that would mean a lot to me, US, if you did that." He gave me a small smile and nod.

We all got up, and we all shook hands with Jordan and Alex. "I hope to work with you again." I smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "How about Kellin?" His eyes brightened at the name. "I'd love to work with him, too. I'm not sure if you ever had heard him sing, but he's magical." I laughed, and suddenly, my phone rang. I glanced down and noticed it was an un recognized number. I answered it, hurrying to a quieter room. "Hello?"

"Is this Vic Fuentes?" A deep voice rumbled, and I frowned, and glanced at the phone before returning it to my ear. "It is. Who is this? Who am I speaking too?" I heard deep chuckling, and then a sudden yelp of pain. "You might want to come down and see a present I left for you guys while you were gone." My eyes widened, and my body trembled lightly. "V-VIC!" I made a face of horror, and bared my teeth.

"I hope your little showing went well. Do this again, and you might have him get hurt even MORE." I snarled and gripped onto the phone. "This is the price you pay for being greedy, Vic." The low voice purred ever so slightly. "Screw you!" I yelled into the phone, and a sharp lash was heard, and then sobbing in the back ground. "KELLIN!" I screamed, and Mike came rushing in, along with the other three, and looked at me in shock. My body trembled, and suddenly, the voice spoke for the last time.

"Better hurry, or there won't be any skin to damage on his pretty skin." He hung up, and I quickly looked back at my friends. "Kellin! H-He…" I trembled and found myself angry, and my tears of frustration slid down my cheeks. "We need to go. NOW." I growled, and they nodded without hesitation, and we quickly excused ourselves and said our good byes to Jordan, and we ran to our, quickly got in, and drove off to save my boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kellin's POV**

Without Vic around, it was boring. I found myself being lazy again, and hanging around in my pajamas, not wanting to do anything. It had me thinking that if Pierce the Veil made it big, they'd be on tour a lot, and that would mean leaving me alone for almost a year, or more than a year. I got up from my bed and yawned lightly, tucking some hair behind my ear, and I stood in front of my closet mirror. I stared at myself, and took in a breath, running my fingers up and down my stomach lightly. I closed my eyes and turned around, heading over to my window and leaning against the wall, breathing lightly. I missed Vic a lot, even if it had only been two days. I felt close to him; I felt like we've known each other for years.

I went down stairs, and when I looked at the clock, I had realized it was only two in the afternoon. I cursed lightly to myself, and ran my fingers through my hair, mentally calling myself lazy. I went to grab my cell phone, and I debated whether I should call Vic or not. Oh, yeah. He was gone. I tossed my cell phone onto the couch and opened the window, feeling a cool chill go against me, and I grunted lightly, seeing my breath turn into steam.

"Kellin?" I looked over my shoulder and saw my mother looking at me, yawning and rubbing her eye. I smirked lightly and closed the window, walking to her. "No work today?" She sighed and shook her head, looking at her watch. "I have girls night, today." I smiled lightly and tucked some hair behind her hair. Was it weird I thought my mom was the most beautiful woman in the world? If anything had happened to her… I frowned lightly, staring at her, and she blinked and tilted her head.

"Is something wrong, babe?" She asked, and put her slim hand on my cheek. I blinked and shook my head, trying to hide my worry with a smile. "Everything's fine, mom. I promise." She smiled and pulled her hand away, then going into the kitchen. "I hope you're ok with having the house to yourself for a while." I shrugged, rubbing my bare arms and smiling.

"That's always fine with me." She glanced at me and smirked lightly. "Can you sing for me again as I'm making break fest?" I laughed and danced around her and she playfully pushed me. "Why do you like to listen to me sing?" I asked, honestly curious. She smirked, and glanced at me.

"You said you wanted to be in a band, and I'm just helping you get comfortable around people… Do you scream?" I choked on my water and started laughing. "Do I SCREAM? I mean, sometimes in the song…" "Sing me the one song about your ex." She purred softly, and leaned against the counter. I sighed lightly, and started to growl lightly and close my eyes.

_"I don't want to get things confused, she said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use. So now I GOTTA call the doctor so he can PRESCRIBE me medication, so I can DEAL with all the memories of being here this way!" _I cupped my face, scrunching my nose and singing, and thinking of Vic, my heart racing. _"I met a girl at twenty-three, knew she meant the world to me, so I gave her everything, and she did the same for me… IMAGINE THAT!" _I screamed, feeling the vibrations go through out my stomach and up my neck. My mom smiled big, covering one of her ears, and she started clapping.

"You need to be in a band." I sighed and twirled, laughing. "of course I do! Now go get ready for your fun night out!" I slapped her butt with a twisted towel, and she yelled and started laughing, starting to call me by my fool name, and I chased her until she ran up the stairs. I smiled, watching my goofy mom, and then I looked down awkwardly at my chest. It was weird having other people see me shirtless except my mom. I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I went upstairs, and I knocked on my moms bathroom door. "Hey, mom! I'm going to take a nap." I held in a snort when my mom made a surprised noise.

"Kellin, you JUST woke up!" "Your point?" She groaned and I bit my lip and smiled. "You love me, never forget that." "Shut up and go take a nap." So I did. I went to my bed room and face planted into my bed, laying on my side and glancing at the sun that peered through my curtains. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into my pillow, wanting Vic to be near me, so I could hold him and feel his warmth against my skin.

I let out a shaky breath, and about 20 minutes later, my mom came into my room and leaned over me, and I peeked at her through my hair lazily. I did a questionable grunt, and she kissed my head. "I'm heading out now. If you need anything, just call me. I'll have my cellphone on me. Is yours on?" I groaned lightly and pulled mine from my pajama pants pocket and raised it, and when she gave an approved grunt, I dropped it onto the floor and got comfortable again. "I love you." She whispered, and I glanced over my shoulder, lazily mumbling, "I love you too."

She left my room and closed my room, and I heard her shuffling down the stairs, and gather up her loud chain purse. She headed out, and I listened to her car start, and she drove off. I sighed deeply, humming softly, and closing my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

'_Kellin is MINE! Do you hear me? You cannot have him!'_

'_Yeah, who said? It's not like you can do anything about it in the first place! You're a pathetic, scrawny ass woman!'_

'_Don't you DARE touch me, you prick!'_

'_Let me talk to Kells then and maybe that won't be a problem.'_

'_I don't think you understand what Kellin has going on! He has a lovely voice! He'll make it FAR in life with that beautiful voice of his, and I won't let you take him away from something he is starting to cherish and help develop!'_

'_Do you ever shut the fuck UP?'_

My eyes shot open, and my heart started racing for a moment, and I slowly pushed myself off my bed, and glanced out the window. It was dark, and I glanced over at my clock. "FUCK ME." I hissed softly, and it was 10 o clock at night. I flinched, suddenly hearing a crash. My eyes widened and I got up quickly. I walked slowly, frowning and trying to listen.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Then a loud slap and cry was heard, and my eyes widened, and I ran out of my room to the top of the stair case. I felt the blood boil under my skin as I saw the man who walked out on us years ago raise his hand at my mother. I wanted to run down, and my mother quickly glanced up at me, and she smiled weakly. My hands turned into fists, and I started to carry down a broom as the weapon, she shook her head quickly and poked at her lips, then at me. I blinked, breathing heavingly, and I made a pained face, my throat tightening. She wanted me to SING to him…

My father was rummaging through out our belongings, looking for extra money. I glared, and I took in a deep breath. _"Father, Father tell me where have you been? It's been hell not having you here! I've been missing you so bad, and you don't seem to care! When I go to sleep at night, you're not there! When I got to sleep at night, do you care?" _I saw my father peek around the corner slightly, and his face seemed confused. My mother sat there on the ground, a bruise forming on her face, and she smiled sadly, closing her eyes and tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I started walking down the stairs, and I stood there once I reached the last step, and I walked to him and frowned, before grabbing a pan and slamming it against his face. He fell backwards, and I trembled, my teeth barring, as I continued to sing. _"Do you even miss us? Your bottle's, your mistress. I need to know, I need to know! Why are you walking away? Was it something I did? Did I make a mistake cause, I'm trying to deal with the pain! I don't understand this, is this how it ends?!" _I cried out, and I was lucky I was so emotional and angry, or else I'd probably be getting the shit beaten out of me. My father stared at me, curious, then with fury.

"Your mother is right. You DO have an angelic voice. So angelic that it's so fucking GIRLY. You think you have what it takes to be in a band?!" He growled and got up, and I frowned, holding my pan and staring him right in the eye. I was scared, but I needed to be strong, especially for my mother. "There are more chances of me being in a band than you ever having a normal life." Next thing I knew, I felt something hard slam against my jaw. I flew back and slammed onto the ground, startled and I dropped my pan. My mother cried out, and I scooted back really fast, trying to find something to grab onto.

"So, you miss me, eh? Why do you miss me? So I can do THIS?" I felt a sharp pain at my side, and I coughed, realizing he had kicked me. I hunched over onto my side and I groaned. I wobbled and tried getting up again, gripping onto the carpet, and squeezing my eyes shut. _"Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line but I carry the thought along with you in my mind! But is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a FAMILY?!" _I felt another pain in my side and I slammed into the wall, sliding down onto my side and I groaned and felt myself fight back tears. I glanced over and saw my mother swiftly grabbing the pan, and before I could yell at her, she slammed it onto his back, which made him grunt, and he swiftly turned around and punched her square in the face, making her fall back and let go of the pan. "MOM! NO!" I screamed, and I snarled and lost all of my senses, and I pounced onto him, grabbing onto him and no letting go, and he was yelling at me to get the fuck off of him.

I bit down hard into his shoulder and dug my nails into his scalp, then moving my head swiftly as I tried to get my teeth to pierce the skin. I grunted as he slammed me back into the wall, and I refused to let go. I felt myself start to get weaker though, but I gripped onto his hair and started to pull hard, and felt some hair start to come out. "LET GO!" He yelled and then I fell off onto the living room table, feeling myself fall on a vase. I yelled out, and groaned, trying to crawl off of it to get back up. He rolled my over with his foot, and I panted lightly, glaring up at him and feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

He found my phone on the couch and smirked, glancing at my contacts. "Your mother and… VIC FUENTES? Who's that?" I growled lightly and squeezed my eyes shut. He laughed, holding it. "You're fucking kidding me! I always KNEW you were a faggot!" He slammed his foot down onto my rib cage and I yelled out, and I groaned, slamming my head back down onto the ground. "he's nobody special…" I coughed, lying right out of my ass. He brought the phone to his ear, and he turned, putting a foot on me so he couldn't move.

I heard Vic's sweet voice on the other end of the line. _"Hello?" _I growled lightly and gripped onto his ankle weakly, but he stepped on it and made me grunt with pain. I glanced over at my mother, and she laid there, knocked out. I barred my teeth and tried moving around. "V-VIC!" I yelled out, hoping he'd hear me. "I hope your little showing went well. You might want to think twice about leaving Kellin home alone, though. After all, he'll do ANYTHING to save his own pathetic life." He crouched down over me, and I looked at him, terrified.

He pulled out his pocket knife, and my lips trembled, and I felt a burning sensation on my stomach. I screamed, bringing my head back, and felling a few slashes brought upon my stomach. _"Kellin!" _I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks, and I let out a shaky, hurtful breath.

"Better hurry, or there won't be any skin to damage on his pretty pale skin." He hung up before Vic could threaten to call the cops, and he tossed the phone to the side. "Please, just leave us be. Dad…" I whispered, and he looked down at me, and his breath smelled like liquor as he leaned down close to my face. I glared at him disgust, and trembled, afraid to look down at my wounds.

"He won't love you, you know." He whispered, and I blinked and sniffed. "Yes he will. He'll always love me." He smirked and grabbed onto my neck, and I gulped, coughing and trying to get some air. I gripped onto his thick wrists and whined, coughing, and all of a sudden he twisted me around, so I thumped onto my stomach. I felt the air rush back into my lungs, and I gripped onto the carpet, trembling.

"He won't love you, I'll make you so scarred, he won't even LOOK at you." A slash onto my back was brought, and I screamed and cried out, biting onto my hand and not even daring to look up. "He'll always love me, so leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled out, and he grabbed my hair and forcefully yanked my head backwards, and I bit down on my lip. "You shouldn't had said that." I felt him grip onto the hem of my pajama pants and yank down, and I gasped as he slapped my ass hard. "Stop! You're drunk!" I yelled, scared and trying to squirm free, but I heard his the sound of his buckle being un done, and I felt tears stream down my face.

I heard his pants rustle down only slightly, and he pushed my head down, and I went limp, weakly looking off to the side, and I shivered as my boxers were pulled down. "S-Stop…" I whimpered, and he spread my ass, forcing me to raise it up as well. I bit down on my hand immediately as I felt him press himself into me, and I cried, trembling and wanting to scream for him to get off of me. "AH!" I screamed out, my eyes going wide, and holy fuck, it hurt!" I couldn't talk, and my mouth stayed parted open, and he groaned and gripped onto my hair again, and he started to thrust lightly into me, and I couldn't have the thought process through my mind that I was actually being _raped. _

"V-Vic…" I croaked out, and squeezed my eyes shut. _'I've been waiting for this to happen ever since the first day we met…' _Oh, Vic… how I love you so much… I felt him start to pound harder into me, and I bit down hard onto my lip, because I just gave up, and there was no use in fighting. "That's right, you little whore. Fucking take it!"

He pounded hard now, and I rolled my eyes back and felt like I was going to pass out. Suddenly, he pulled out, and I felt something warm hit my back, and I realized it had been… His… Cum… I panted, laying there and gripping onto the carpet. He groaned while doing so, and when he was finished, I heard him pulling his pants back up, and he stood, turning to my mother and smirking. "If only she was awake to see this." He pulled me around, and kept a firm grip on my hair. He threw me down onto the ground, and my head slammed onto the ground. I rolled my eyes and I weakly gripped onto my hair, sobbing into the carpet.

My father rummaged through out the house once more, before carrying my mother up the stairs, and throwing her onto her bed, and making it seem like nothing even happened her. I weakly pushed myself onto my other side, weakly scowling at my father who ran out, just like what he did to me 7 years ago. I violently coughed, and felt a sharp pain in my hips. I trembled getting up, and felt like I was going to vomit. I wobbled, running to the bathroom, and falling to my knees, throwing up into the toilet. "Fuck me." I groaned, weakly pulling up my boxers and pants, before throwing up once more in the toilet. I glanced up, and saw my mothers razor. I trembled, reaching for it, and gripping onto it.

_'You're beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you any different.' _Once again, I was fighting myself, and I rested the blade along my skin, and narrowed my eyes, staring off into the distance. _'You saved me with your voice…' _I sobbed as I started to cut my delicate skin, and I finally let go after about 6 cuts, and I laid my head against the counter, trembling, and hoping the time will go by quickly.

'_Holy fuck! What happened in here?!' _

'_Tony, please help me! Help me find Kellin!'_

'_I found him! Oh god… VIC!'_

'_OH MY GOD! KELLIN! BABY…!' _

I felt gentle but stern arms wrap around my cold body, and he shook me only slightly, and I trembled and turned my head, slowly and weakly opening my eyes, and I parted my lips, seeing it was my one and true love. I slowly raised my hand and moved some hair from his face, and he looked horrified, and tears were forming in his eyes. "Fuck! I'm so, SO sorry! I should have never left!" He barred his teeth and held me close, his head hanging, and his own body was trembling.

"V-Vic… You came for me…" I whispered, and I closed my eyes, feeling tears slide down my cheeks. "Of course I would!" He hissed slightly, and he glanced at my face once Mike turned on the light, and Mike looked horrified, and then pained, and he closed his eyes and punched the wall. "I-Is he still here?!" I suddenly asked, trembling and gripping onto Vic's shirt as he turned my around gently so I was against his chest. He sniffed and looked pissed off; not at me, but himself. "No. He's not here." I felt tears fall onto my face, making me flinch slightly, and I realized Vic was crying.

"What did he do too you…? My love…" He trembled, not wanting to touch the bruise on my face, but he gently moved some hair away from my face, and I glanced up at him, staring into his beautiful chocolate eyes. "D-Did you get the gig?" I whispered. "Please tell me you got… Signed in…" I made a pained face, and he sniffed and smiled sadly. "yeah, I did… That doesn't even MATTER to me anymore! I should've stayed at home, so I could've came over before this even happened!" "No!" I suddenly shot out, and he looked at me, shocked.

"If you were here, he would've hurt YOU too!" I pushed him away weakly, and he grabbed onto my wrists lightly, and he looked shocked, staring at my new cuts. "If you were hurt instead of me, I don't know what I would've done. I don't think I could've lived with myself after seeing you hurt!" I coughed, and I punched the wall weakly, leaning against it, after Vic had gently let me go, and he stared at me, sadly smiling. "So you think pushing people away will not hurt them?" I glanced at him, trembling and confused.

"I won't let you push me away…" I blinked, and I started to sob, hanging my head and gripping onto the wall. Vic held onto me, a crumbling, defeated figure. "Why not? My past is dangerous… I'M dangerous…" I croaked. Vic buried his face into nape of neck, and I shivered lightly. "I promised you the day we met that in the end of it all, we'll be safe and sound. I'm not going to break that promise." I stared up at the ceiling, and my heart started to pump rapidly again, and I squeezed onto the back of his shirt, feeling my body move as I sobbed loudly, and I leaned forward to be closer to him.

"I love you." I croaked, holding onto him like it was the last day of my life, and he squeezed me, before whispering those sweet words. "I love you, too. God, I love you so fucking much." He held me there, both on the ground, and Vic held a useless man that would never deserved the love that was given to him. Vic glanced at my wrist, and pulled it away, but when I tried to pull it back, he held it firmly. He pressed my wrist gently to his cheek, and looked pained. I frowned deeply, trembling and whispering, "I-I'm sorry… Don't hate me-…" "No matter how much I tried, I could NEVER hate you…" I held in another cry, and he started humming, and I sniffed, watching him.

_"I kissed the scars on her skin, I still think you're beautiful, and I don't ever want to lose my best friend." _His voice… I brought my arms around his head, and I brought it to my chest. Now it was HIS turn to cry, and I held him firmly against me; protectively and in a loving way. "I already lost my best friend… I don't want to lose you either… Please don't leave me, Kellin… I feel selfish, but I just don't want to walk on this earth knowing that I failed to keep the only thing I care most alive and happy." That broke my heart, and I brought his head up, and I was happy when he didn't cringe while looking at my black eye. "I love you, Vic Fuentes… I admit, I have a lot of problems… I'm scared of myself, my dad… I love him, though… I don't ever want to LOSE you, mike, tony, or Jaime… You guys, besides my mother, are the only people who care about me.

"That's not true." Vic suddenly said, and I brushed some of his curly dark hair from his face. "Alex cares a lot for you. If he knew what had just happened, he would've came with us, but we were in such a rush…" I smiled sadly, and suddenly, I let out a pained yelp as I tried moving to have us both sit up. His eyes widened, and he noticed as my shirt slanted down, a cut was formed. He cursed lightly and I winced as he lifted up my shirt. "FUCK!" The boys came running in, and Jaime winced when he saw the cuts, and Mike ran to go get a wet towel for Kellin, and Tony came and crouched down next to us.

"Did he do anything else…?" "I don't want to talk about it." I hissed, and I trembled, feeling myself grip onto the pant legs of my pajama bottoms. "… Did he rape you?" Tony suddenly asked, and I punched him on the arm, hard. "That's such a god damn personal question." Jaime hissed, and Mike handed me the towel, and he leaned back to gently touch my face. I trembled, and tears trickled down my face again. I weakly nodded, and Vic stopped rubbing my face, before staring at me in disbelief.

"I'm going to tear that mother fucker APART!" Mike snapped, and punched the door, before walking away and going outside, guessing that he was going to try and relax. "H-He raped you?" Vic whispered, and he cupped my face. "Oh, god, Kellin." He kissed me, and I felt so safe right then. I sniffed and stayed close, even when he pulled away. "He said you'd never love me…" Vic frowned and growled lightly, and put his fore head against mine, then bringing my wrist to his lips and gently kissing each scar and wound. "I love you, no matter what you look like. I wouldn't care if you had a mole as big as an eye on your face. I'd still love you if you were grumpy, sad, everything… I'm here for you, Kellin. I was in the beginning, and I'll stick with you too the end. I won't leave your side until you're sick of me." I glanced into his eyes, and gently pressed my lips to his and weakly whispered.

"I'll never get sick of you…" I started to feel limp, and my vision was starting to turn black. "Shit, he's going to pass out!" Vic said, and he handed the wet towel to Jaime, and Vic, despite his size, carried me, and carefully walked up the stairs, going into my room, and gently laying me down onto the bed, then putting the covers on me. Jaime came in with some gauze, and handed me the roll of it. "This is going to hurt a little bit." Vic whispered, and I embraced myself for the pain. I hissed lightly when he gently put some alcohol on the wounds, alcohol Mike had found in the cabinet, and pressed down lightly to clean the wounds. He pulled away and then took another towel and rubbed away the left over blood further down my arm. He wrapped my arm up, and then kissed it.

He gently moved my weak face, and looked me over. Jaime left the room to give us some space, and Vic sighed, getting up and turning around. I quickly reached out and grabbed his key chain. He stopped, and glanced back at me, sort of shocked. "Please stay." I croaked lightly, and I wouldn't let go until he got onto the bed with me, and laid on his side as I laid facing him. He gently stroked my neck, and then I pulled him closer, so our chests were touching.

"I won't leave you ever again…" He whispered, and kissed my fore head. "Vic, you need to be going on Tour sometime…" I mumbled, my eyes closed, and I found the pain starting to numb away. He frowned against my skin and wrapped an arm gently around my torso, rubbing my back. "I don't give a damn about that anymore, Kellin. This risked YOUR life." "None of us knew this was going to happen, Vic." I glanced up at him and laced my fingers through his hair.

"Stop bringing yourself down about it." I whispered, bringing my lips near his, and he immediately capture my lips with his own, and we found ourselves repeating the process, until I felt his tongue gently touch my lip, and I parted my lips for our tongues to shyly meet. "W-Wait." He whispered, and I whined slightly, and our noses touched. "You were just… We shouldn't." he grumbled, and I thought for a moment before nodding and closing my eyes again.

"Follow your heart, Vic. Please, do it for me." I was talking about his dream now, and I kissed his chin lightly. He stayed quiet, before cupping my face, and rubbing his thumb gently along my cheek bones. "How will I know you'll be ok though? I won't be able to answer my phone all the time." I glanced at him, and smiled weakly. "I'll find a way… Sleep with me, Vic." I nuzzled into his chest, and he sighed and rested against me.

"I love you." I smiled, murmuring lightly. "I love you too."


End file.
